


7 Deadly Sins

by KrazynKuukii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels of Death, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazynKuukii/pseuds/KrazynKuukii
Summary: It was a game meant to be survived until the bitter end.





	1. Seven

Neji awoke the next morning yawning and stretching, ready for the new day. The king of Konoha, Sarotobi had passed just yesterday, his successor was to be announced today, and Neji wanted to be there. Lifting from the bed Neji grabbed his washcloth and walked over to his washing basin. Once finished, Neji pulled on tunic and trousers over his slender frame, and started brushing his brown mane with a rushed vigor. Once tugged to satisfaction Neji pulled his hair into a low ponytail before leaving the room and waking his sister in the next room over. The two tossed and turned, avoiding the voice and gentle shaking.

"Come on you two." Neji called again shaking harder effectively waking the second eldest.

"Okay." Hanabi called as she too arose rubbing her tired eyes.

Working the neighbors farm was tiring for all of them, but it was a necessary evil if it meant having food on the table, and they had learned years ago, that no one will help the cursed Hyuuga family. Neji left the room and headed for the kitchen. He pulled the leftover loaf from that previous night and sliced three separate pieces for their breakfast. Done with that Neji took the water pail and filled it at the well before heading back. Hinata and Hanabi were washed and eating by the time he returned, and waiting for a refreshing drink. The all took a dipper of the clear liquid before cleaning up and heading to their separate tasks.

Neji, being the last male in the family, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He still needed to find a better means of collecting coin, and the inheritance that was saved from their parents death was running thinner by the day. But of course no one was willing to hire cursed children. But the tavern owner, Tsunade promised a pretty penny for a new server and despite Neji's insistent desire to avoid the place, they needed the extra coin.

At least Tsunade was amongst few who refused to believe in the foolish notions of the Hyuuga curse. A horrible lie Orochimaru dredged up a year after the passing of their father Hizashi.

Their eyes weren't natural, Neji could agree with that notion. To appear blind and all seeing at the same time was a horrible curse wrought by the devils and demons themselves. No one now cared about the war that Neji's father and uncle won despite their eyes. That was long forgotten as well as the honor that went with it. As of that tragic day Neji knew that he had to make an effort for both his sake and his sisters if they wanted to make it through. But making it only got harder as they became outcast more and more as the days flew by; they were practically living on the outskirts near the farmlands.

Neji hoped that with the new king, there would be some new changes and a new start for him and his left over bit of family. The only thing that bothered Neji were the two individuals wanting to be king. One of them truly hated his family and would bring the death of them if named king.

Orochimaru. Bitter and ever hateful, he still believes that Hiashi and Hizashi had robbed him of glory and riches. The war was supposed to have been won by his command, but it was said that he had fled at the time of battle. Orochimaru denied these rumors, and as proof he set out to be king and guide the people into a golden age.

Neji knew that this was wrong, and a terrible lie. It was bad enough that over half the village despised his family, and only worse that the most hated enemy would want to be king. Neji truly hoped that Sarutobi's grandson would succeed him; despite his age the man was wise and understood the poor's need within the village, including the so called curse dilemma he and his sisters were going through.

Neji sighed as he walked down the streets receiving stares more so than usual.

The rich could never love the poor.

Continuing on his path Neji headed over to the one stall that tolerated his presence. The bell rang upon his entrance as he headed for the trays of vegetables. He no longer had enough for meat and vegetables, so he was sure that they would have to stick with vegetables for dinner.

After gathering the needed goods Neji headed to the counter and started pulling out some coins. Three copper and the last remaining silver.

"Morning." Neji greeted as he traded the currency. Again, Neji hoped that Tsunade's offer was still available.

After some mumbled reply Neji to looked up brows crossed in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Iruka repeated his eyes downcast and sullen like the sun on a rainy day.

Neji stared at the man who seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all costs. He was making it obvious that something was wrong.

"Iruka, What is it?" Neji questioned as he tried to catch his eye.

Iruka, snapped his heads towards Neji making full eye contact. "Why have you not fled?!" Iruka's eyes widened. "You have yet to hear?"

Neji shook his head causing locks of loose hair to whip at his shoulders.

Iruka swallowed as he said his next words albeit frighteningly. "Neji return home before it's too late."

"What? Why?" Neji couldn't help the worry that tinged his voice.

"Please. Take this food and hurry home. Get your sisters and flee! Now!" Iruka pushed the food and offered coins away dragging Neji to the door.

"But..." Neji couldn't find the words as the man he trusted most shoved the vegetables into his bag and guided him to the door.

"Neji." The man called turning the boy to face him once they reached the door. "I'm am not entirely sure what has happened, but... the previous evening... Orochimaru was named king. They have found Konohamaru's dead body in the brush. A-a-and... This morning... he just passed the order for you and y-y-your sisters death."

He had paused to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I can do nothing to save you... but you must hurry home. Gather what you can and flee!" Iruka finished firmly. "Get out and go now!"

Neji tumbled as he was pushed out the market store. After receiving another look from Iruka Neji took off towards his home hoping he wasn't too late. After running blindly down a path he was perfectly familiar with Neji reached his home and swung open the door.

Nothing.

There was no one there, but the small cottage looked as if it had been torn to pieces. The chairs were askew, the water pail leaked all over the floor mixing with the broken dishes and silverware that too littered the floor. The cabinets had been ripped off of their nails and the chest kept in the hall was open and it's contents broken on the floor. Fear crept into Neji's throat as he flung open his sisters room only to see that it was empty. The same was for his room as he stepped in to the wrecked place. Turning, Neji ran for the front door and ran around the back to check the tiny barn that held their two animals.

Both animals were slaughtered and lay limp, bleeding out onto the hay.

Please please please!

Neji choked back a frightened sob as he ran back towards the house but stopped as he saw something in the clearing farther out. There was smoking rising and a huge crowd circled around it. Running in that general direction, Neji retched as the stench of dead burnt flesh reached his nose.

"No!" Neji cried to himself as he reached the crowd and forced his way through earning glares and several shoves to the center. He dropped to his knees when he reached the middle and cried at the sight that greeted him.

He was too late. Far too late. They were burning on a stick as if they were the great Christ himself. They were dead and it was all his fault. There was nothing else worth living for now, nothing working taking breath for anymore. It would be better if they killed him now,... but then again, they had no right to kill them. What had those two possibly done that they had to be killed. They were just young girls coming into adulthood. Those two never complained even when they had to go to bed hungry. Hinata was kind, passionate, and a little shy, while Hanabi was an arrogant dreamer, who loved fairy tales.

No, they didn't deserve this.

Neji stood angrily as he stared into the horribly twisted faces of fellow villagers. If cruelty had a face... It had multiple and Neji was looking at them. But there was one here that was the most to blame and Neji searched for the one man that caused this tragic dilemma in the first place. Before he could utter the name, said person stepped out into view. His smirk arrogant as he directed it to Neji.

Neji clenched his teeth as he pulled a small blade hidden in his boots.

"I will... end you!" Neji grounded out through clenched teeth as he pointed the knife towards Orochimaru.

He didn't even have a chance to move, however when his legs were swept from under him, forcing him to fall on to his back. They were kicking him. Neji didn't really know who, but it was he couldn't help but curl into a ball as the kicking got harsher. The knife he had been branding vanished. Pain exploded in his left side and Neji knew where it had gone.

Neji could feel the tears coming as he realized that death was near, his vision warring between white and black in a horrible mimicry of good versus evil.

"Don-t-t't di-ie."

Neji gasped at the voice, wondering where it came from.

"Ple-e-ease don -t dii-i-ie."

Neji tried to see past the grey visage that overwhelmed his sight only to see Hinata looking at him, body burnt, trembling, singed, bleeding still, and yet mouthing words that were impossible to hear; but he heard them and he wasn't the only one.

"Mi'lord." Someone above him said causing the kicking to stop. "It still lives mi'lord, it really is a demon!"

Neji watched horrified as Orochimaru sneered and snatched a blade from a nearby villager. "Not anymore."

Before the blade came swinging down Hinata mouthed her final words.

"Run."

Neji forced himself up as tears, pain, and blood clouded his visage as he ran. A sickening crack could be heard and Neji knew right then and there that it was better for his peace of mind to not look back.

"Lord Orochimaru!" More villagers cried in union.

"He's escaping!" Another shouted.

They gave chase, not needing their king's command to do so, but Neji kept running, Hinata's words repeating themselves.

Run.

Don't Die.

Please don't die.

Run.

He was in the woods now and his body was convulsing with painful spasms. He wanted to stop and breath, for his lungs were on a blazing fire. The villagers were still behind him with their weapons, shouting and drawing closer. Neji pushed through bramble and bush, a fog deep and heavy settling over Neji like a cool blanket on a warm day. There was a cave up ahead. If he could dip and dodge around the trees, the villagers would lose sight and he could slip into the cave unnoticed. The woods had darkened the sky. A crackle and lightening at the brewing storm.

But they noticed and now he was about to be killed in this cold, damp cave. Neji dropped to his knees as the villagers crowded around him with raised spears and swords laughing.

Cruelty has many faces. Neji surmised his eyes closed waiting for his demise.

But they didn't strike.

"What is it?" One of them said as an ominous wind blew through the cave. A collection of pittering sounds as the rain fell.

There was a growling sound echoing through the cave walls sending chills down Neji's exhausted spine. He could feel his vision going blurry as the adrenaline faded, and fatigue caught up to his pain induced body.

"Let's us be gone." Another responded.

"The cave is cursed!"

"The boy! Grab te' boy!"

"No, leave him to die. Whatever it be it will kill him."

There was hurried footsteps as the angry mob left, his body shivering as the damp stone soaked through his clothes. His eyes closed for a lone moment. Then something was sniffing his face. He could feel the wet nose rubbing across his cheek as it inhaled. There was a rough voice telling the creature to stop before something else was said.

Neji could barely make out the words or clawed fingers on his face before he slipped into darkness.


	2. Deadly

Everything was warm, too warm and that much more comfortable. Then again, he was supposed to be dead, his family waiting for him at the borders of the afterlife to take him home. No... he was laying somewhere soft... fur more precisely, soft fur that felt like rabbit or it could be... maybe it would help to open his eyes.

With that thought in mind Neji carefully opened his tired eyelids and dared a glance at his surroundings. It was fur that he was laying on that much was true, yet the name of such exquisite fur was unknown to him. Lifting, Neji looked around seeing his whereabouts. The place was lit with multiple candles, and the bedding he was laying was made of multiple fur pelts; the pillows were no different.

It was the moment Neji looked in front of himself that his eyes widened to the size of a full moon. Who of the great lord could own so much gold? It was an awful lot of gold; enough gold that the poor would be richer than the wealthiest in the town. With so much gold he could have saved his cousins.

In that moment the entirety of his situation came crashing down.

The only bit of family he had left was dead by the only village he had come to love. Dead because one jealous ridden man warranted their death's, and Neji wished nothing more than to take the lives of the people who could be so narrow-minded, especially Orochimaru.

Especially him.

Neji gritted his teeth as the tears began to rain down his cheeks, proving to be the perfect advocate to his already painful mood. Speaking of revenge and killing people, who was it that saved him from the cave? Neji looked around again, eyes more clear from the fallen tears, only to realized that he was actually within a cave. It could be possible that he was further down in the cave. Neji could faintly recall passing out at the entrance as someone ran a clawed hand down his face.

Clawed hand...

Maybe it wasn't a matter of who, but what that saved him.

A small thump, caused the Hyuuga to jump and fall back onto the bedding, pulling the fur blankets with him. Now that he was more aware that it was a possible demon that had saved him, he knew that it was better to be cautious. It is said that demons feed on fear and weakness mainly because they can smell it. Maybe that is why it saved him, because he was at a vulnerable state. These demons know if you are in pain, suffering, needing, dying, or had someone die, and in Neji's case had someone die.

There was a thump again... it sounded closer too. Someone- thing is coming; for all Neji knew it could be the person who saved him not too long ago. now that he thought of it, Neji wasn't not sure as to which day it is or how long he was even out, but now wasn't the time to dwell. The footsteps had stopped and it was quiet. He closed his eyes as he pretended to sleep. If it didn't take notice in the Hyuuga now Neji could hope to escape later. He tried to slow his running heart and curled up giving the illusion that he was asleep.

Then the bedding dipped and something was laying next to him. He could feel the furs move as a body settled next to him and a bare chest press against his back. Whatever it was it felt human, and for all Neji knew it may be human, and he was simply overreacting. Whoever it may be it was sniffing at his hair and before Neji could turn that same hand was running across his face.

That same clawed hand.

So it was a demon. A demon had saved Neji from what was supposed to be an inevitable death.

"I know you are awake."

The voice made him jump. It was deep, smooth, and gravelled just a bit, and a little comforting in a creepy phenomenal way.

"For a moment, I thought you were a woman. Someone I knew but..." The demon continued snarling, "What they have done will not go unpunished."

What is he talking about?

"And I will benefit from your pain and sorrow."

Neji gasped as another hand ran through his hair. He was right when he'd thought this demon sought to take advantage of his loss. Neji worried his lip fearful of what this demon could offer that Neji hoped he had the will to turn down.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Neji turned slowly to face him and wish he hadn't. Any other person could have said that this demon was a human. This demon's beauty could easily fool anyone and send them straight to the netherworld. Red hair and a green- turquoise set of eyes reminded Neji of the thorn covered roses he used to see in front of the castle, beautiful to look at but harmful to the touch. He was sure that if he touch this demon he was sure to get hurt. His eyes had black rings around them, giving a surreal feel to the demons gaze, it made such beauty that much more odd. The demon's skin had a tan undertone and a red marking sat on its forehead. Neji couldn't make it out for it's bloodied locks were obscuring the Hyuuga's vision.

Deadly indeed.

"Eyes like the moon... beautiful...lonely..." The demon ran a claw under Neji's eye as it stared him down. "I am the demon of the sand Gaara. What is yours?"

Neji hesitated as he swallowed a terrible lump in his throat.

"Neji."

It was better to drop his dead last name, for that family no longer exists now that he was the only one left. It would die with Neji and the moment the demon claimed his pain filled sorrow. Perhaps this demon could send him to meet his lost family, but then again, Hinata did not want him to die. She told him to run and live. He was alive but he doubted he would be for long. Laying in a fur bed with a demon was a great way to stay alive.

"Are you... the Hyuuga child?"

Neji stared at it as it continued to look him over, it's hand traveling downward to grip Neji's thin waist. Should he answer? And if he said yes would it...?

Neji nodded.

"Where are your sisters Hyuuga boy?"

Tears swelled burning his already itching eyes. "Gone." His breathing stopped as he fought to remember how to swallow. "Killed." Neji mumbled after several moments.

The demon growled.

"Dead?" Neji jumped as it ran a thumb over his lips. "What do you want Hyuuga?"

What does it mean to take?

"Your wish. Tell me your darkest desire." Gaara answered.

Neji shook his head. He couldn't possibly tell this demon, because if he did, it would know exactly what to offer. Neji needed a way to escape and live for Hinata's sake, but what does one say? Maybe something to distract it for he knew that if he sold his soul to whatever this demon was offering he would be bound for eternal damnation.

"I suffer nothing," Neji muttered, "It would be better if you let me be."

It smiled, and Neji couldn't help the shudder that ran lines up and down his spine. He couldn't describe it exactly but it could be said that there was a sudden drop in the Hyuuga's stomach.

"Let's us make a trade." The demon proposed, "You lost something that can not be replaced... I lost something that can be replaced. Your kind has always feared me,... always, yet they managed to kill my spawns. The man that claimed the lives of your sisters sold me his soul so that he could rule, only problem is that I do not have his soul and a deal made with a demon is a deal that cannot be undone."

Neji could feel his breath hitch his eyes widening at this new knowledge. Neji swallowed the bitter tang in his mouth before answering. "What do you want from me?"

It smiled again stirring the nausea that was building in Neji's stomach. "I want you to give me a child, and in return I will give you your revenge. When the child is born it will claimed the life of the man who has stolen from us both."

Neji couldn't accept such an offer. He couldn't. It was an impossible feat.

"Tempting, but in case you did not realize," Neji pushed away, "I am a male. I am not capable of producing the child you seek."

The demon chuckled as it grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him closer. Slow as if it were a snail, it licked the shell of Neji's ear before trailing its tongue downwards towards the pulse in his neck.

"Did I not say earlier that 'you being a male does not matter'?"

Neji ducked and rolled from the embrace before crawling out of the comforting furs.

"What you speak of is sin!" Neji turned and ran tripping over the various gold pieces that lay about.

He didn't get far, because a raccoon ten times the size it should have been, jumped out growling a fierce low tenor. It snapped it's jaws forcing Neji to fall back onto a pile of gold as an amused chuckle reached his ears. The Demon stood in front of Neji and squatted down. The scent of fear that Neji was sure he was exerting seemed to broaden the demon's smile into a sharp toothy grin. The raccoon that was snapping at him only a mere moment ago had settled quietly by the demon's knees.

"This is Shukaku." Gaara gestured to the demon. "Long time friend. If you ever try to leave he will be waiting for you."

Neji looked to the raccoon realizing that it wasn't just a raccoon. It was a demon raccoon with crossed glowing amber eyes and light brown fur. Looking further Neji noticed that this demon did not just have one tail, it had two that flickered as the demon itself crawled to it's master and kneeled as it was petted.

"I am a male." Neji tried to clarify again, surely it would realize and let him go.

"Do you not want revenge for your cousins? What other reason do you have to live if not to avenge them?"

Neji hated to have looked away. It was right... what was he going to live for?

"I can provide a better life for you than you can on your own." It was taunting him now, its claws touching Neji's face as tears released themselves from it's fleshy prison. "Give me a child and in return I will give you your revenge."

Neji looked up into those eyes, the eyes of The Demon of Sand.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes."

XXX

It had left him alone... but right before it did, its claw burned a mark Neji couldn't read into his hand. It meant that they were bound until the deal was complete, but even if the deal came out perfect, wherever would he go? What would he do? For all he knew he may be bound to the demon forever. Even if he was, Neji was quite convinced that he wouldn't survive anyway.

... How would Gaara plan to give Neji a child if men couldn't bear children, much less the child of a demon? Was it even possible? Unfortunately, Neji would never know until that unwelcomed day came. So far though, he would need something to take his mind off. The farthest he knew of this cave was it's entrance and it's bed... nothing more. A little exploring adventure couldn't hurt, it did not say that he couldn't but it did say not to leave the cave and Neji doubted he would any time soon.

Rising from the bed Neji crawled to the ledge and stood as he looked about taking in just how much gold the Demon of the Sand possessed. Did it steal all of that gold? It didn't matter. He continued onward causing the demon raccoon in the corner to rise up and stare him down as if expecting him to try and leave. The candles lit the cave walls in an eerie way giving it this cast off glow. Neji followed the cave tunnel until he was standing inside a wider chamber. What confused him the most was the amount of sand that covered the place. The nearest shore was three days horse ride away and barely had any sand... even more so the beach was covered with small stones instead of sand.

Then there was the center of this sand chamber. It was a strange whirlpool of sand with a pool of water resting in the middle.

"What could this possibly be?" Neji knew he was speaking to himself out loud.

As he stepped closer, the pool and the sand shimmered before turning, the sand turning left and the water turning inwards on itself. Kneeling down by the water Neji peered inside only to see an eerie black. Then the pool of water rippled and an image appeared.

Someone was fighting in the dark, relentlessly clashing their sword, but the sword didn't seem to be doing much. Neji could barely make out the face of the person until he saw the eyes.

Blind but not blind.

It was a Hyuuga that much was certain but which Hyuuga? Most of the Hyuuga's died every year from unknown reasons. So who was Neji looking at? He leaned in closer as his possible ancestor continued to fight this cloaked figure.

Then it hit him and Neji started to back away as the room darkened and the sand moved forming the one memory he'd sooner wish to forget. The monster in black roared as it reached out and grabbed the man startling him as his leg and arm was pulled in opposite directions. Neji could feel the burn as his eyes started to water as a squelched ripping sound was heard as his father was split in two before he was flung, his body landing in front of Neji as it twitched before falling limp.

"No." Neji looked up only to see his uncle being torn mercilessly in two before landing in front of him also.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the scene in front of him started to shift until he was in a grassy field moving towards a funnel of smoke. He swallowed as he tried and failed to push backwards while the scenery in front of him rushed by until he was watching a flame being set to his cousin Hanabi's body. A terrified scream ripped from her throat as she was burned alive the flame eating like maggots on dead flesh. Then Hiinata was next. She sputtered as her body was dumped with oil before she too was tied to the stick and set aflame, screaming as the fire consumed her. She was still alive until a silver blade cracked through her neck.

And then Neji screamed. He didn't even notice that the scene had vanished and that everything had stopped moving until a hand had touched his shoulder his body flinching at the unexpected touch. He turned around with his face soaked with tears and was pulled into the tightest grip he'd ever been in. He latched on as he was lifted and carried away crying non stop, by the time Neji was placed back onto the fur bedding he was gasping. Neji tried his hardest to contain his sobs as the memories played over and over. It hurt too much to see those images... so real... so vivid... Gaara lifted the Hyuuga's chin and stared at his tear stricken face.

"W-what w-was t-that?" Neji could barely manage to get the question out.

"You'll find out soon." Gaara answered as he moved away from the crying teen.

Neji jumped when a flame came to life, and he peered around the demon's body to try to see what it was doing. The smell of cooking meat filled his nostrils and it occurred to Neji what it was doing and why it was out earlier. Hopefully, what this demon was cooking wasn't a human. Now that he think about it, he know nothing of this demon, he may as well acquaint himself on how this demon came to be.

"Is that a human?" Neji pulled the furs around his body, and up to his chin.

"No." It turned to him. "What's my name?"

Neji was confused at the question. Did it think that he didn't know or...

"Neji." It called. "What is my name?"

The demon lifted up and was walking to Neji until it was standing in front of the bedding. Neji peered into its eyes and backed up against the bed's head, ready to run if necessary.

"I know you're name." Neji was hoping it would stop it in it's advancements.

But the demon didn't stop, instead it crawled into the bed and pulled the furs from the Hyuuga's chin causing him to gasp.

"Say it."

Neji shook, trembling as he pushed back on the bed until he hit the cave wall acting as a headboard. Before Neji could look the side for an escape it's face was right in front of Neji's. It licked the Hyuuga's lips before turning his head to the side as its breath blew across the shell of quivering ear. Neji could feel its hand running up his leg, beneath the robe, until it stopped at his thigh causing the Hyuuga's breath to hitch. The other hand followed the same course on his other leg until it too rested on his thigh forcing the robe to mid-thigh.

"Say it." The demon demanded again leaning closer as it placed it's lips on Neji's neck just upon the pulse teeth pricking at the sensitive skin.

"Please stop." Neji shuddered as the demon bit down the flesh cutting like a knife through bread. Warm droplets slipped down Neji's arm and chest creating a pool at the front of his robe.

The demon shook it's head and continued. Lifting a hand it grabbed at Neji's throat and began to squeeze. "My name Hyuuga. Say it."

"Please?" Neji begged as the claws tightened ripping his flesh further.

It looked at Neji expecting the right answer, tilting its head to as if the demon hadn't heard him the first time.

"Ga-ack-aara uh tth-th Demm-oo-nn." Neji choked as his throat seized before he was released.

"Just Gaara." The demon corrected scooting off the bed and heading back towards the fire. "Remember it. You will need it in time."

Neji touched his neck, but the skin was smooth again. The blood however remained, giving off an odd smell. Another scent was intertwined fading as the demon moved away. Neji couldn't fathom why such the knew scent had him so awestruck , but it did... and he was as a flurry of tingles swept over his heaving form. But this was wrong,... to love or lay with one of your own was a sin.

To lay with a demon...

Blasphemous.

Neji hoped this deal fell short, that something should happen, something that would have this demon turn away from him. Because if it does he could hope to find revenge on his own and not fall for this demon's wicked scheme.

"When will you..." Neji let the question die because he knew that it knew what he was trying to say.

The demon turned to look back at a Neji a glint lighting it's eyes. "On the night of the full moon."

"When is-"

"Tomorrow."


	3. Sins

He couldn't sleep, not that he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. The demon didn't have any problem whatsoever in their current deal, but Neji sure did. It's not that he couldn't bed this Demon of Sand, he just couldn't bed this Demon of Sand and give him the child he sought. As much as Neji had protested before about 'men bedding other men being a sin' was a lie. Any man could bed another, it just depended on his status to his fellow man. A good example would be Orochimaru considering he was now King of Konoha, and with the numerous amounts of gold Gaara had, he could have too.

Yet it still remained...

How was he suppose to give this Demon a child, when men, like himself, weren't blessed with the gift? Neji shifted from the tight hold he was being held in, turned to his side, and stared at the fireplace that was still burning, despite how long ago it was lit. He shook despite the warmth and curled up, waiting for the sun to rise. The time for sleep was hours ago, and the clawed hand rubbing his waist line only lulled him away from sleep, more so because Neji knew what would happen when the day had settled to night. He could feel the other press closer, his loaned robe, felt like a second layer of skin against the Demon's naked form.

The finest of the finest. Best of the best.

"You're obviously awake."

Neji's bottom lip curled into his mouth as a response.

"Don't be so shy." He rolled until he was on top of Neji. "Look at me."

Neji closed his eyes and curled up tighter, jumping slightly when he felt the others long and warm hit his naked thigh. What exactly was he so afraid of, Neji couldn't begin to pinpoint. Men in his home town did sleep with other men so why...

"Neji."

It was a command at this point, and Neji looked up into those turquoise green eyes, jaw clenched with nervousness. Gaara tilted his head in wonder as he ran a single claw through those brown locks of silk. If the Hyuuga were to die at any point in his life, he would take every hair on his body and sew it into a robe for himself. But that's if the Hyuuga died on him at any unfortunate point. He knew why the Hyuuga was so reluctant, so terrified, so scared. Maybe he would wait and let the Hyuuga come to realize it for himself his own stupidity at accepting such an impossible deal. The look on his face. The astonishment, the wonder... If it were to come out the way Gaara had planned, maybe he would keep the Hyuuga. A gift to himself after hundreds of years of imprisonment...

Haku would be pleased to know he kept a Hyuuga for himself.

"I hope you slept well?" Gaara inhaled the boy's scent, an interesting change from all of the boring humans he'd been with before. Fresh and light, liike that of vanilla or lavender... Natural.

Neji stared as he thought on whether to lie or simply give the truth. He couldn't help it if he was afraid of how the Demon would impregnate him. The thought alone made him want to cry and run away while he had the chance.

"I tried..." Neji looked away as that clawed hand cupped his cheek. "I couldn't."

Gaara sat up, removed his hand, looked behind him towards Shukaku, and mentally commanded it to find some fish for their breakfast. Neji didn't dare to move his leg when the other rose up, and closed his other leg to be safe about the situation. It didn't go unnoticed by Gaara who in return grabbed both legs and forced them apart. Neji gasped and tried to pull away as he was pulled towards Gaara's naked form, his own robe falling apart as his nudity was slowly exposed.

"Stop!" Neji pushed again, but it did nothing as he was caged under a hard chest and biceps. "Please don't!"

"I said tonight, did I not?"

Neji stopped and lowered his hands, thought better of it, and placed them against the others chest. He was well aware that he was touching the Demon's naked body, and it didn't go unnoticed how warm the skin was. He could feel the embarrassing blush rising on his cheeks, tried his damn-est to avoid looking at the others reaction. He was naked and under another who was also naked, and legs open as if he was giving himself away willingly. Gaara lowered himself till the two of them were chest to chest, and Neji shuddered when their lower halves touched. Gaara was hard compared to his. The demon must have been desperate.

"Give me a kiss." Gaara lowered himself towards the Hyuuga's lips, not caring for an answer.

It was almost as sinful as him, being a demon and all. Neji was obviously a virgin considering how tense he was. He expected Neji to struggle, but the Hyuuga knew better than to struggle, even if Gaara preferred the fight. It didn't take long, as if Neji had remembered something forgotten, the Hyuuga started pushing, twisting his head to disconnect his mouth before Gaara could begin his oral journey.

"Y-you said t-tonight." Neji gasped his words hoarse. The thing in between Gaara's legs was a little too hard.

"I did didn't I?" Gaara 'hmmed' and placed a hand on a naked thigh, rubbed it in lazy circles.

"Stop it." Neji pushed a leg out in an attempt to get the other off.

It didn't work, and Gaara nestled further as he allowed himself to find that sensitive opening, nudged it while Neji jumped in pure fright.

"STOP!" Neji screeched.

Gaara gave a throaty chuckle as he lifted himself, hovering above the Hyuuga. Should he wait awhile longer to claim this sinless virgin, or should he claim the boy tonight? He would get a child either way, it was just that, the idea of the Hyuuga panting and moaning, while they mated, was something worth looking forward to. Perhaps a 'Two birds one stone' sort of exchange, that would allow Gaara to keep his promise and own the Hyuuga.

"Neji?"

Neji curled, pushed out with his hands, and pulled his feet in, anything to get the demon back and away from his body. To have that demon so close was sinful, scary, and erotic all rolled into one terrible form of want. Did that mean he actually wanted to be claimed? No it wasn't possible. He was doing this to restore honor to his family name, to avenge his dead sisters. As if seeking reassurance, Neji grabbed the fur blankets and pulled them over his nether regions, obscuring the demon's wandering gaze.

"Neji?"

Neji looked up pushing so that he was no longer beneath the other, but instead backed up against the feathered pillows that bunched near his naked bottom.

"I'm willing to change a few things in our current deal."

"What is it? What do you mean?" Neji was hoping he wouldn't have to have a child. He couldn't fathom.

"I am willing to wait for a child," Gaara snickered musing at the stupidity of humans. "Till the next full moon actually, but...," Gaara placed a hand on Neji's waist and pulled him back down, forcing the other to lay beneath him once more. "You must learn to come to me when I call. Embrace my touch, satisfy my lust, sooth my anger. Surely you understand what I'm getting at?"

"But if I were to do that..." Neji trailed off as he thought of these new terms, maybe blessings to something better.

But...

Agreeing to the new terms of the agreement would mean that he was no better than a slave. But in a sense it was better than being dead, right?

"Yes, Neji, in a sense you will be a sex slave, but wouldn't you rather be prepared than unprepared when it is time to give me the promised child." Gaara ran his claws through those brown locks once more, bringing a few strands to take another sniff of that natural scent the Hyuuga boy had. "You will learn to be addicted to my touch, that way you may even enjoy yourself, maybe learn a thing or two as well."

Neji frowned and looked away. He wasn't a fool, and he wouldn't be had. "But if I were to say yes, you will try to force your way onto me now."

Gaara nodded at the bit of truth. Yes he would have taken the boy beneath him if he had simply agreed.

But...

"I willing to give you some time to get used to these terms, and then I will take you."

"But..." Neji began to protest as he tried to find a reason as to why he shouldn't toss his virginity to a demon of all creatures.

Gaara was beginning to get a little angry, either this boy would take it or leave it. He could always rape him, kill him, and simply take his soul instead; Neji obviously wasn't aware of how ungrateful he was being with this once in a lifetime offer.

"I could always force you and kill you, so take the offer or leave it."

Neji swallowed... Nodded.

"Good." Gaara moved from above his new slave and laid himself back onto the warm furs. "I hope you know how to cook."

XXX

To say that Neji was angry would have been a pure understatement. To say that Neji was even a little grateful would have been a lie. He was sure, damn sure, that his family was looking down at him with pity, anger, maybe disappointment, possibly rejection. To say the least, Neji was mostly embarrassed wasn't enough of a definition to the burn in his cheeks, or the stares and pointing of other humans.

The fresh air was a bit of a relief, that much he couldn't deny no matter how upset his dead family members were. He shouldn't have expected a demon to not be prideful when it came to its possessions. But because he was a human, he was a fool. Gaara showed him off as if he had stolen from God himself with all the pointing, and stares, and bowing. One thing he didn't expect, as they walked through a neighboring village of Konoha, Suna, as the demon said, was how everyone bowed towards him and Gaara. As far as Neji was concerned, no one bowed to a slave no matter what type of slave they may be.

But this Gaara obviously had some form of status in this human village, something that made it honorable to be his slave. It was strange to have so many people staring at him with awe as opposed to hatred. He couldn't help but wonder what Gaara was to this village, populated with humans when where as Gaara lived in a cave far off. Unless...

Neji hoped not.

He pulled the shoulder of the robe and heaved an aggravated sigh. He was sure Gaara was wearing a new smile after hearing his bit of growing frustration, but even Neji couldn't get upset. Before they left Gaara had told him, he was going out into the village of Suna. A place of sand with a vast stretch of water sitting in the distance. It felt familiar but new all the same. Everyone moved about their lives as if Neji was nothing out of the ordinary. And Neji could feel tears building at the feeling of being considered normal. Normal like any other merchant looking for wares and produce.

Normal.

One thing that bothered Neji greatly during his stay, was the amount of quiet stares he received from the demon raccoon that Gaara housed within the cave. Like it knew something. And sometimes Neji would spot the two staring at one another as if speaking to one another. A frightening sight but fascinating all the same.

Neji shook his head.

"Little Hyuuga."

Neji shivered as he turned from thought and looked up to the demon, making scary eye contact.

"Don't sulk." Gaara stopped allowing Neji to fall into step before wrapping a clawed hand around the others shoulder, pulled him close. "It makes me look careless of your beautiful being."

Neji shrugged a shoulder and pulled his sleeve when it fell. "I thought we were fetching me new clothes."

Gaara 'hmmed' and looked away as they continued walking, running his claws through Neji's locks combing his scalp. Neji tilted his head and not a moment later, Neji realized he no longer needed walk because Gaara had lifted him till he was placed on the demon's shoulder. Neji could feel his cheeks turning red as Gaara's hand turned and began to rise, as the women began to swoon and swell pink with anger and jealousy.

"Stop." Neji pushed the hand rising on his thigh.

"The women here envy you." Gaara's hand clasped Neji's thigh undeterred. "If only they knew..."

Neji gulped as he looked over to the scantily dressed women near a darkened enclosure. Jealousy was a sin demons feasted on as well as lust, greed, pride, wrath, glutton, and the lazy. Neji hoped Gaara didn't bring him here to stir such things. He didn't want to damn souls just because his own was damned.

"Can you..." Neji slapped the hand repeatedly as it began to rise once more, exposing his naked thigh to the villagers.

"Gaara!"

Neji jumped at the voice and rushed to push his robe down, tried to lower himself from the demon's shoulder, but it was a vain attempt. He watched the owner of the voice approach, and dropped his jaw at the beauty. Long, black, waist length hair. Dark almond eyes, within a round face and soft petal lips, slim figure dressed in a simple blue robe and sandals. It was a demon Neji was sure, because there was no way such beauty could walk this planet.

"Haku?" Gaara allowed Neji to drop from his shoulder, but his arm still rested about Neji's waist.

"Oh my!" Haku licked his lips and pushed his slender fingers through Neji's hair. "Who is this with such beauty?"

Neji blushed and looked away.

"Mine."

Haku gave a small chuckle at the set answer. He shouldn't have expected less from a demon he spent centuries in imprisonment with. He pushed a lock of hair behind the boys ear as he inhaled the scent. He smelled natural... sinless... a virgin.

"Quite the catch Gaara." Haku lowered his hand and licked his lips. "Where did you find him?"

"He came to me." Gaara turned the way he'd come forcing Neji to follow.

Neji frowned as he thought Gaara's answer through, he didn't purposely go to Gaara. Had he known a demon had lived in the cave he sought refuge in, he would have let those villagers kill him before hand. But unfortunate as he was, he was here, as a slave to a demon, bound for hell because he sold his soul. Hopefully now that they were back tracking Gaara could get him some clothing.

"Is he the reason you sent for me?" Haku asked blowing a kiss to a woman selling fruit.

The man next to her must have been her husband, because he began to curse and openly smacked her across the face. Neji's eyes widened at the act easily committed because of a simple kiss, the fury that etched across the mans face, and pushed closer to Gaara as Haku smiled.

"Get his soul later Haku." Gaara waved the man off. "There is something we need to discuss."

"When you're done with him, can I have a taste?" Haku's eyes took a deadly slit at his own question as they darkened with obvious intent.

"Maybe."

Gaara stopped as he turned towards the clothing store they had passed previous, taking the building into thought. Haku licked his lower lip, flicking a piece of hair from his eyes, and directed a look to Neji. He couldn't wait...

"What's your name boy?"

Neji glared at the dirt his boot clad feet were standing on. At this point in his life he was sick and tired of people referring to him as boy, or little Hyuuga. He wanted to shout and scream, and maybe throw a little monstrous fit. But that would only make out to be the little boy they claimed him to be, so instead...

"Would it hurt either of you to call me by my name?" Neji pulled his arm away from Gaara and directed him with a scowl as he continued. "You asked that I call you by your name, and I have done so justly, but you refuse to call me by mine. If I must remind you my name is Neji, remember that the next time you refer to me, or I will purposely ignore you."

His response was a lifted brow from Haku and a bemused glance from Gaara.

"It wouldn't hurt if I knew your name." Haku pointed out wagging a finger.

Neji frowned and furrowed a brow when he realized that, this other demon was right, and that his speech had fallen on deaf ears.

"Because I'm the Master and you are the slave." Gaara pulled the Hyuuga close again and licked his cheek. "You have no say in how I refer to you."

"But-" It was logical; so logical that Neji felt like nothing more than the little boy everyone kept referring to. So he glared like most children and pulled away once more, determined to make them see, or at least make Gaara see his point.

"Sweetheart." Neji looked to Haku with a frown. "You have yet to tell me your name."

"You don't deserve to know."

"Tell him." Gaara commanded as they stepped towards the clothing store, the bell chiming signaling that the three were inside.

"He's a demon. I refuse to be known by any other demons as your whore."

"I am not as cruel." Haku interjected.

"You're a demon!" Neji reiterated pulling free and wondering what the hell he was doing with himself. He was losing his mind to this foolish insanity.

Gaara felt a vein tick as he looked towards the Hyuuga. Such disobedience, you would think that a virgin would be more controllable than Neji, unfortunately, it would seem that he had to train the insolent Hyuuga about his mouth and the ways of silence. So with reflexes faster than a snake on the offence, Gaara snatched the Hyuuga to his side and wrapped his claws around the Hyuuga's throat. He squeezed just enough to feel the sudden pulse of Neji's heart through the vein, and Neji looked up to him with frightened pearl like eyes.

"Have you forgotten your place?" Gaara snarled turning the heads of a few nearby humans.

Neji couldn't bring forth a response, but the brown wooden ceiling above blurred. The oil lamps seemed like stars on a dark sky, and the darkness edging his vision were black holes threatening to swallow him whole. Neji lifted a hand to the claws wrapped around his throat and whimpered.

Gaara removed his hand from a gasping Hyuuga at the silence he was met with.

Onlookers ran from the store realizing exactly who were among them. The shopkeeper trembled when Gaara directed him with a single turquoise eye and rushed over to offer his service.

"Lords, can I help you?" One could see the sweat forming on his pale skin.

Neji placed a hand to his throbbing throat as Gaara told the merchant what he wanted for him, and thus proceeded to take Neji's measurements. By the time the merchant had left, Haku had returned holding bundles of numerous fabrics.

"Put this on."

Haku held out one of the bundles and gave it to Neji, who took the clothing with numb fingers. He was directed towards a large cloth and pushed behind it as it was shut with a rough swish of fabric behind him. He could feel the weight of it turning his stomach, as it made its way up to the point where he was sliding to the slabbed wooden floor. Neji whimpered as a sob broke free, as tears began to spill down his cheeks while his body shook with false chills. The weight of his realization was tipping him over the edge so he buried his face into the fabric that was a creamy soft and relished in the comfort it gave. He was so bound, so restricted. Is this what it was like to be a slave? To be a sex slave?

Neji unwrapped the bundle Haku had given him and glanced it over with thoughtful eyes. It looked simple enough, even if it did looked to be meant for women. Would he be stuck wearing women's clothing from today forward? Deep down, Neji hoped not to. Heaving a quiet sigh Neji lifted from the floor and began the task of trading clothes. By the time he was finished, a rosy hue had adorned his cheeks, and they only darkened as he soothed out the small wrinkles. His hair had long since lost the ribbon to hold it back, so the best he could do with it was toss it back and over his shoulders.

"Neji come out." Gaara called from the other side of the dressing cloth.

Haku leaned against the table as he thought back over the Hyuuga family tree. Such beautiful humans they were, some tasting better than others. Yet as far as Haku could recall, the Hyuuga's were all wiped out, or at least the remaining three were wiped out by Orochimaru. Speaking of which...

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"Did you manage to get the soul of that greedy snake?"

Gaara gave the demon a look of faint irritation but shook his head nonetheless.

"You know the rules, if humans don't uphold their end of the bargain then neither do we."

Gaara walked over to the cloth and snatched it open to reveal a wide eyed Neji. He looked quite shocked, and Gaara doubted it was because of the clothes he was wearing. Neji must have heard what he had just said. He had raised a pale slender finger to point at Gaara and stuttered dumbly. Neji was managing all the pieces together. How Konohamaru died, how Orochimaru became king, the death of his sisters, how and why he managed to escape. The reason why he was alive today. Neji could feel the anger swelling in his throat as the angry tears poured down his cheeks.

"So it's your fault?" Neji demanded backing away from the demon.

"If that's what you want to believe."

Gaara reached forward to grab the Hyuuga's hand but the boy had snatched it back. Neji grabbed his long locks hard and pulled as if that would solve everything. He glared at the demon in front of him and pointed an accusing finger.

"So you knew he would kill my sisters, didn't you?"

Haku grabbed his chin then turning the boy to look at him. "He's a Hyuuga?" Haku's brow creased with irritation.

Gaara nodded. "You wanted the female Hyuuga but both perished at Orochimaru's hand ..." He trailed off turning to the Hyuuga. "I watched for myself. If you are to remember."

Neji thought back to the room he happened upon after securing the original deal with Gaara. Is that how Gaara knew where to find him, or did he make it easier by waltzing into a cave inhabiting a demon?

Gaara stepped forward and grabbed the Hyuuga forcing him from thought, dragging him from behind the cloth and into the brighter lighting of the room. He looked Neji's new attire over eyes hazing at the thought of ripping it off. Black suited the Hyuuga's pale features, especially with him in a such a dress. The false corset gave the illusion of a women, and the flared skirt hid any doubts that Neji was indeed a male. He looked like a doll and with such porcelain peach skin, he could pass for a newborn succubus. Little Hyuuga was too feminine for his own good, and with such a look, maybe he could help in damning a few souls before he claimed Neji's and eventually Orochimaru's. Neji may not want to intentionally, but he will unconsciously.

"But why my sisters?" Neji broke into a sob. "They never done anything wrong. They were good girls."

His sisters? Gaara gave Neji an eerie smile. "You would rather they suffer your current fate?"

Neji gasped. Damn Hinata and Hanabi to bear the child of a demon? No he could never do such a thing, they were better off dead than here. Neji shook his head quickly and looked down, ashamed at his own thoughts, to his state of dress. He knew this was women's wear, and for Gaara to want him to wear it with his fellow demon watching, brought on a new wave of embarrassment.

"Looks good, you obviously agree."

"I agree." Haku whispered staring at the remaining Hyuuga with smoldering eyes.

Neji flinched hunching away from the gaze that did more than strip him of his new found garments. "Must I wear this in public?" Neji pulled at the bottom of his clothes, the frills bouncing with each movement.

"Of course, you must help me with claiming a few souls."

"I will not help you damn souls of others!"

Gaara's lip quirked upwards as he beckoned the shopkeeper over, holding a medium sized bag of gold coins. When the merchant took too long to get close enough, Gaara flung the bag towards him the bag smacking the merchant in the chest as he gestured to Neji.

"I want more just like it. I will get them another day."

The merchant nodded as he took out a small handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his fuzzy brows. He then proceeded to pull more clothes from their wooden dolls and placing them on the sales counter to be wrapped. By the time the merchant was done, half of the store was empty.

"Give me one." Haku brushed Neji's arm uttering a sigh. "Consider it a thank you."

Gaara shrugged as he wrapped his claws around Neji's upper arm, pulling him away from Haku's lingering gaze and towards the door entrance.

Neji pulled back not wanting to be seen in public. "Can't you get me something more decent, like trousers."

Gaara gave it some thought as he ran a hand through his red locks.

"No, as of today you will do you job as a slave."

Neji couldn't object as he was pulled from the clothes store and back into the streets of Suna. The villagers stared as they watched the couple head down the dirt road to a building with no name on the front arch. The moment they reached the doors Neji immediately recognized such a building. There was nothing but sin in such a place, a place he knew since he was a little boy to avoid. Gaara looked back to his well dressed slave and smiled at the the long awaited task that lay within the the log structure.

Neji didn't have a choice but to help him collect the souls of sinners.

Why don't we start with... Greed...


	4. Greed

Neji stormed into the cave glowering as he ripped the black revealing dress from his body. How could he have submitted so easily? So carelessly? How could he carelessly damn someone simply for what he'd done in the past? For what he was doing now? It didn't matter, and he definitely couldn't judge considering he wasn't god. It's that demon Gaara's fault for forcing him to help in something so vile. So Neji turned on him making sure that demon knew the brunt of his anger.

"How could you?!" Neji demanded of the demon lying casually on the fur bedding. You bastard! What is wrong with you?!"

Gaara shrugged carelessly. "I'm a demon Neji, what did you expect?"

"I hope you burn in hell!" Neji replied with a scowl.

He ripped the remainder of the dress from his form and dropped to the cave floor with a shudder. Choosing to cover himself with his bare goose bumped covered arms than whatever Gaara could offer.

"You're not worried you'll burn with me?" Gaara whispered brushing his claws through the boy's silken brown locks.

Neji bit his lip, refusing to show any weakness this demon could feast on or use against him later.

"I didn't..." Neji paused not knowing what else to say, or there was nothing to say, but he tried nonetheless. "I..."

"You had a choice."

The demon was right. Terribly so. He did have a choice and Neji shuddered as the memories replayed themselves, his body curving into itself as more goosebumps broke out over his naked flesh. His hair fell, hiding himself from Gaara's wandering eyes as the demon left him to brood. A sob, cracked and dulled, escaped him as he swallowed, tears bubbling and threatening to spill. With his face buried into the pale top of his knees, Neji began to wonder. What had he been thinking? How could he have enjoyed that without any remorse? Even now he still felt the slightest bit of glee at what Gaara did for him. Or at least the demon claimed it was for him.

How long had Gaara been watching him for him to have known?

Gaara had known that his cousins were killed. He'd known about Orochimaru, Sarutobi and Konohamaru, his uncle and father, hell even the entire Hyuuga clan. How much does Gaara, that demon, know to have ensnared one of the men responsible for his sisters death?

His name was Hidan Coracanie, and now thanks to Neji, his soul was burning in hell.

XXXX

"I plan to consume his soul."

Gaara was pointing to a well-stature man sitting at a loaners table. Gamblers took out loans and or paid their debts here. This man was undoubtedly the richest man in the place. His face was completely shaven, and his hair groomed. Creamy silk tunic and black trousers led down into black leather boots with a buckle. His sharp purplish eyes were on Neji, Gaara, and the brown sack Gaara was currently holding. Neji didn't know the contents of the bag, but considering the place they were in, he had a pretty good guess. Chuckling slightly Gaara offered the thing to Neji.

"Take this and try gambling."

He wasn't looking at Neji when he said this, but watching the man at the table who followed the movements of the bag. Neji had this weird inkling feeling that the two knew each other, and that he knew the man personally as well. Neji pushed the bag away with a frown, grimacing as a passing male leered lecherously at Neji's girlish appearance. Neji clenched his fist to refrain from shuddering and pushing himself into the demon's arms.

"I don't wish to be here, especially not like this." Neji pulled the dress down slightly, fear of it rising had him clenching the fabric to his sides. "Can we leave?"

With a shake of his head Gaara began strolling, forcing Neji to follow as he looked over the nearby gambling tables, swinging the sack over one broad shoulder. He gazed over the crowded tables of scantily dressed women, gamblers, some gaining riches while others sank further into poverty. In a desperate attempt to gain what they lost, some had tossed what looked to be valuable heirlooms and trinkets. Expensive jewels, gold, silver, and copper littered the shaky wooden slabs of tables to the point of over flowing. The women hung off the richer man at the table switching from man to man depending on who won what round and how ever many times.

Quite a few of them, men and women alike, eyed the duo with salivating eyes, whether it be lust or greed, Neji didn't care to find out. Yet a daring hand managed to ensnare his waist without him realizing.

"Get your_!" Neji turned to punch whomever had dared to grab him. "Gaara!"

"Pay attention." The demon chastised, running clawed fingers through Neji's hair before bringing it to his nose. He inhaled licking his lips as the scent brought forth a good dozen images to the forefront of his mind. "Mmmm. I love what your scent does to me." Gaara murmured into the delicate shell of Neji's ear. "Take notice there."

The demon nodded his head in the direction of a crowded table of a wealthier set of men.

"See their faces," Gaara continued to whisper, pulling Neji closer so that they were flushed together. "That one there."

Neji looked with guarded interest, the lights dimmed forcing him to squint slightly. Luckily the owner had the sense to alight the tables with a single over head lantern, leaving the rest of the place in a maze of shadows. The man Gaara had pointed out was quite round, fat to be more specific, his eyes alight and glinting slightly to the point where his cards, greased and stained a pale brown, reflected from his grubby, oily hands. His skin was pale, face plump, pink tinted, and fattened from over eating. His tunic of fine cotton was was soil stained and stretched over his thickened body and round and bulging stomach.

To the man's left was a plate stacked high with numerous meats and very little fruit. As more gold was tossed onto the table for betting, the man reached his hand over and ripped a rather large piece of meat, possibly salted pork, from the stack and crammed it into his mouth. He wiped his fingers on his tunic as juice and grease ran down the sides of his mouth while he chewed.

Neji refrained from puking at the disgusting sight.

"Quite gluttonous wouldn't you agree?"

"It's..." Neji paused to refrain from saying 'disgusting' and instead said, "He's eating, people eat every day. It's a part of living in case you didn't know."

"You mean disgusting... at least that's what you were thinking."

Neji gave a start turning in the demon's tight grasp.

"I wasn't..."

"Thinking that?" Gaara finished for him, cutting him off entirely. He chuckled with an eerie smile. "Don't worry, lucky for you, little Chouji isn't on my list." He pushed his face into Neji's exposed collar bone and took another whiff of the boy's virgin scent.

Neji looked away as a delicate pink grew daintily across his cheeks.

"I want you to take this to that table there." Neji allowed his gaze to follow the clawed finger to the loaners table. "And don't let anything happen to that bag."

Neji took the bag reluctantly, eyes staring at the table and how awfully far away it seemed.

"Are you leaving me here?" Neji turned hoping for a 'no'.

"Of course not." The demon replied. "Now go I'll be right here."

Relieved, Neji began his trek towards the loaners table, the man sitting there eyeing the bag he had been given the entire time. Neji walked over desperately, clutching the bag as both men and women leered, some reaching out to brush eager fingers against the naked pale skin glowing in the dim lighting. The dress revealed more than what Neji wanted it to, the black and white frills bouncing with each hesitant step, and when a hand managed to snake its way to and grapple Neji's panty covered bottom, Neji followed the temptation to turn tail and run back into the safety of Gaara's unwanted arms.

Yet when he turned to run back, Gaara wasn't there.

Neji choked hoarsely into his own throat and masked a terrified whimper, his fingers numbing as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the seemingly slippery cloth. He quickly glanced about only to discover that the red headed demon was nowhere in sight. The hand was still grappling him, and Neji shifted slightly to dislodge the hand. Yet when he did three other hands latched on and fondled the flesh while spouting drunken slurs.

"Hey you!" The voice rumbled its way to Neji ears, and surprisingly when the brunette turned, he met the steel purple eyes of the man sitting at the loaners table.

"Don't mind em'." One man slurred pushing his groin against Neji's slowly exposed thigh. "Wa lil gal like yu doin here?"

Neji pulled from the grip and nearly tripped when another grabbed him by the back of his dress.

"Looky looky here fellas. We got a pretty boy here!"

The men whooped and whistled as they all clambered around and began pulling at his clothing.

"Leave the girl alone!" The loaner hollered from his table. "Unless you all want to pay extra for those tables!"

It got a reaction from some of the men, but the more drunken ones continued their harassment.

"Ey boy." Neji closed his eyes and sensitive nose from the rancid and foul alcoholic stench. "Lookin fur a man uh?"

Neji glared despite being outnumbered. "Leave me alone."

"I got yer man righ here." An older male, thirty or forties, dressed in nothing but a simple pair of run down trousers, grabbed his groin and gave it a squeeze. The others laughed and mimicked his antics parting ways as they did so. Some thrusting and others revealing their bare groins outright for Neji to see.

"Must I say it again?" The loaner questioned rising from his seat.

The lechers grumbled slightly, leaving as they disappeared into the faceless crowd of people, and Neji practicably ran to the safety that single table offered. With a sigh Neji fixed his attire blushing as he pulled down the back and smoothed the front. The loaner pulled out a chair and Neji raised a questioning brow.

"Sit down. The loaner command taking his own seat and flagging a waitress.

Neji sat his back awkwardly straight.

"Want a drink?"

Neji doesn't get the chance to answer, the waitress saunters over with two silver goblets filled with wine and the loaner pushes one over to him.

"Drink up. Loosen your nerves. No one will bother you here."

Neji nodded but didn't make a move for the goblet.

"Names Hidan Coracanie. Yours?"

Neji could tell the man, Hidan, was trying or pretending to be polite. It was obvious that he wanted to get his hands on the bag Neji held, and when he grazed his eyes over the bag a third time, Neji clutched the bag to his midsection. Instead of answering Neji tried to think as to why that name sounded so familiar. He rolled the syllables across his tongue, tasting the letters. He could feel it there, yet for some reason he couldn't grasp the memory for it. It was like looking through a dirty window, blur upon blur, nothing to see that could help him remember.

"Hey?" Hidan questioned snapping his fingers in the boys face. "Your name?"

_Don't say..._

Neji threw a surprised glance over his shoulder, looking for the demon that had suddenly whispered into his ear, but no one was there. His hand raised to touch the ear, that the breath of the demon supposedly whispered into.

He wasn't sure if he was hearing things.

"My name-"

_Don't say..._

Neji turned again, feeling awkward when he saw no one there. Looking to Hidan who quirked a brow, and with the bag crumpled in his unyielding fist, Neji shook his head with a repressed shudder of fear.

"Fine then," Hidan huffed taking a sip of his third glass thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

Neji gave a peek over his shoulder to be sure that he wasn't losing his mind before replying. "I'm -"

_Don't say..._

"I-I-I'm uhhh..." Neji looked to the wooden slabbed floor, head turned to avoid the man's curious gaze.

"You won't tell me anything will you?"

Neji shrugged taking another glance over his shoulder to be perfectly sure Gaara wasn't playing games with him.

"That's fine... You mind telling me who that fella that was with you?"

"Um..." Neji didn't dare to reply further, he was positively sure Gaara would tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"Who wants to know?"

Neji jumped and turned, the voice that had been whispering into his ear, ringing a lot louder and very much more clearer than a whisper. His jaw dropped when he turned and saw Gaara standing behind him. The demon reached his hand out and grabbed a few strands of the Hyuuga's hair, bringing the smoothness to his nose and inhaling the scent that he was becoming addicted to.

"Wondered where you'd went." Hidan muttered around the goblet of wine. "This yours?" he asked with a pinky pointed at the brunette beside him.

Gaara smiled as he released the hair he was holding, the pieces falling to join the others against Neji's exposed back.

"You owe me something quite valuable."

"Really?" Hidan grunted and narrowed his gaze. "And you owe me money."

"Hmmm." Gaara sat himself down next to the Hyuuga taking the boy's untouched wine and drinking it for himself.

"Well?"

Gaara held up an index finger as he used his other arm to circle over Neji's shoulders.

"Let me tell you a story." Hidan scoffed and gulped the rest of his wine signaling for another. "Once upon a time ago, a boy lost his father and uncle to a ferocious demon. Having his mother pass from grief, and his aunt from stroke, all that remained of his little family was his sisters. With the parents dead the villagers shunned the boy and his sisters, pushing them to the outskirts of the village to starve and fend for themselves, thwarting any chance they may have at survival. One day, after having starved for days with no food to put on the table for his little sisters, he went into town. He went up to a loaner and begged him for money, swearing to work, if only the man allowed him some money for food."

"The loaner," Gaara paused to pull the Hyuuga boy closer as the waitress brought Hidan his drink. "Refused the boys offer, claiming the boy had no family, and was only out to get his money. He called the boy all sorts of names before turning him away. Despite saying such horrible things to the boy, the loaner knew that the boy was telling the truth. The only reason he had turned the boy away was because he'd been paid off by a man named Orochimaru to let the boy and his family starve. It was said that the boy's sisters were put to death for stealing and that the boy starved to death after running away into the forest of shadows."

"Do you recognize him Hidan?" Gaara finished, pulling the bag from Neji's tightened grip with the arm draped over Neji's shoulder.

Hidan looked over Neji with a frown turning his paling lips.

"Are you talking about those damned Hyuuga's?! They're all dead! I saw this myself!" He glared at Neji blinking rapidly as if something was blurring his vision. "Who are you boy?!"

Neji, having replaced his own lost memory, had begun to breathe heavily. He made to stand but was restrained by the arm around his shoulders.

"It was you?" It wasn't a question but a demand disguised as a statement.

"You Hyuuga's are supposed to be dead!"

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?!" Neji snapped, lips curling back into a snarl. "They were burning!"

Gaara pulled the brunette against his side, shushing him quietly, when the heads of nearby customers had turned.

"The dead has come back to get you." Gaara muttered to a now standing Hidan. He chuckled humorously, leaning over to lick the shell of Neji's ear, warm and bright pink with anger. "Neji he knew the truth, and he still turned you away." Gaara whispered in to the delicate shell. " The man who murdered your sisters paid Hidan to turn you away. He still pays him now. This man here works for Orochimaru, this same man who helped murder you dear and precious sisters."

Neji whimpered as he glared into the purple eyes of the male before him.

"Leave."

Neji turned to look at Gaara, surprised that he would be sent away after finding one of the men responsible for his sister's death. But as Gaara held him, rubbing his nose into the crook of his neck, those who had been gambling, eating, shouting, playing, flirting, whoring, had all risen, unless they were already standing, and left the room. Gold, rubies, diamonds, jewelry, silver, valuables... It didn't matter what value any of these items held, they were all left behind without a second glance. Gaara watched with hidden amusement as Hidan began to lock gazes with every bit of gold and priceless valuables that was carelessly left behind.

"I owe you money." Gaara waved his hand amongst the now empty room. "Take whatever you like."

Hidan seemed to forget about the Hyuuga in front of him as he looked around once more, looking from Gaara to the money and back again. He licked his lips with a forced sneer, eyes narrowing as he stood.

"You can't!" Neji shouted pulling from Gaara forcefully. He stumbled as he managed to get free and to his feet. "This is stealing! This money belongs to people you can't just take it!"

Gaara frowned as he too rose from his seat. He grabbed the Hyuuga's upper arm and yanked him into his chest.

"And that's not all..." Neji trailed off as memories, too vivid for comfort, began flashing. Hanabi's body burning on a stake of wood as her screams echoed across the clearing. "You helped kill my sister. She was just a child."

Hidan stared past him as if not hearing a word, his tongue poking out to moisten his drying lips eagerly.

"You know," Hidan paused as his eyes glinted greedily. "You are quite late with your payment."

"Then take it all." Gaara replied evenly. "Take it all."

Neji gaped as Hidan stepped away from the loaners table and began reaching out for the closest bag of gold laying in a glittering heap on the table.

"Does nothing else matter to you?"

Confusion and frustration knitted Neji's brow as he was pulled against Gaara's chest, a clawed hand turning his face away from the greedy man before him.

"How could he just..." Neji trailed off as Gaara pulled him closer.

"Greedy isn't he?" Gaara whispered into the Hyuuga boy's ear.

Neji opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He looked to Hidan, his mouth moving wordlessly, as he tried to wrap his mind around the fog that was robbing him of all coherent thought.

"Taking money that isn't his." Gaara let his tongue run a trail across a pale and delicate ear. "Killing your sisters."

There was a crash as Hidan scrabbled to scoop gold coins into his already bulging pockets, goblets leaking wine onto the floor as the jewels clinked while being collected.

"Tell me Neji Hyuuga," Gaara whispered as he pulled the boy's face dangerously close to his own. "Should he burn?"

"B-B-burn?" Neji tried to look away, a yell, so distant that it echoed, demanding that he look anywhere but into the eyes of the demon, but because of the blanket wrapped around his fragile mind, Neji looked into those sea-foam green eyes. He sighed contently as Gaara held him as if holding a dearly loved one, caressing his back side with a soothing palm.

_Let him burn!_

__

Let him burn!

__

He killed you sisters!

__

Burn! Burn him like he burned your sisters!

__

He was paid to do it!

__

He did it on purpose!

__

Let.

__

Him.

__

_BURN!_

"Should he burn little Hyuuga?"

Neji's eyes fell upon Gaara with a blank and clouded gaze, his face landing against Gaara's neck. The sweet scent of cinnamon and spices seducing him and wrapping him further into the demons embrace.

"Let him burn."

XXXX

Neji pulled the furs from the bedding to his face and muffled a sob that thought to escape. He had that sinking feeling that Gaara, that demon, was testing him. Bending and stretching his will simply to watch him squirm within a game he knew nothing about. That demon was holding off on mating him for nothing more than self entertainment, pulling his every emotion with strings of hate and bitterness. It was the demon's plan to dominate him, to claim the entity Neji believed was his soul. Everything before meeting the demon was clear and strong as if sewn into the very fiber of his being.

But... Now that he was here... Everything was a terrible sketchy blur of images and memories that had Neji doubting if they were even his own. The only things Neji could remotely make out and claim ownership of were the images of his sisters burning faces and the snake like face of Orochimaru. He couldn't even make out the last time he saw Hinata or Hanabi smiling. He wasn't even sure who his father was anymore. And for some sick reason, he didn't care. The only thing that seemed to give him strength is the hope that Orochimaru will pay for what he has done.

Oh the very thought of Orochimaru made his anger boil with such fierceness that Neji had to thrust the furs away less his entire being burned to cinders. He wanted to see that man burning like his sisters had. No... like Hidan had burned.

Neji's mind flashed to the greedy loaner. Vivid images of of Hidan being dragged away by animal faced, human bodied creatures; each tearing away at a piece of the man's flesh as if carving the skin of a freshly picked apple. Clean and sweet yet so terrifying that you can't look away. And when every bit was burned, flesh and bone alike, at the core sat this blurred figure of what could be mistaken as Hidan with a golden coin lodged into his throat.

Gaara held out his hand and Hidan Coracanie began to crumple into this fine golden dust. The dusting hand reached out to Neji, its hollow sockets staring unseeingly as he crumpled to nothing. The golden coin that had been previously stuck in Hidan's throat dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

His soul must have been really heavy.

Guilty...

With a fear induced shudder Neji gasped and withdrew into himself. He snatched the blankets and wrapped them around his body as goosebumps prickled the naked flesh of his skin. Neji rose from the cave floor and tucked himself into bed, burrowing himself into a cocoon of furs. He wanted Orochimaru to pay... but did he want him to pay like that?

Watching Hidan burn like that only because he had said so.

Neji feared this. The power it held and what it could do to him.

He shuddered again tears leaking from his open eyes. Would he suffer the same fate? Neji sniffled hoping to stop the flow of tears but it only made the harsh clenching in his chest worse. With a groan Neji pulled the blankets away, taking in deep gulping breaths of air. Thinking this way wouldn't benefit him to any end. This was a game meant to be survived not won, and for him to crumple, break, and submit now would be shameful for him and that much more amusing for Gaara. Exhaling deeply Neji sat up swiping damp dark brown strands of hair from his tear soaked face, his stomach clenching tightly as the sore muscles moved and worked to support him.

He almost lost himself.

Almost.

But not quite yet...

Calmed now after that billowing storm had filtered through his mind, Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked about the cave. Gaara had yet to return, but that raccoon demon of sorts was lying on a heaping pile of gold coins, flicking its tail from left to right as if bored.

Neji's eyes widened.

Gold... coin... Hidan... soul...

Neji gulped and looked away.

Was it possible?

Neji looked back to the gold before lifting his gaze to the raccoon flicking its tail. Neji opened his mouth to call out to it but nothing came out save for an audible whimper. Taking another deep breath, Neji steeled himself, he had to find out if it were true.

"H-hhhey." Neji pulled the furs to himself for the third time, convincing himself half-heartedly that it wasn't out of fear but to cover his nudity. "H-hh-hey. Can you hear me? Or understand me?" Neji finished with a whisper.

The creature looked him over, gave a flick of its tail, and looked away. Neji gawked exasperated. Did that thing just ignore him?

"Are you ignoring me?" Neji scoffed, offended. "Hey! I know you can understand. You purposely ignored me. HEY!"

The demon looked at him its yellow crossed eyes narrowed. It rose to it's front paws and before Neji had the decency to blink, the creature had pounced its way over forcing Neji to fall backwards, his hair sprawled and arms crushed against his chest. The raccoon took two disdainful sniffs of the Hyuuga, ruffling its tail as if pondering something.

"What Hyuuga boy?" The demon raccoon breathed into the boy's face.

Neji gasped as the breath of the raccoon washed over him. The fine hairs on his body began to stand as he recognized the scent of cinnamon that Gaara often carried. It sounded like Gaara as well, except it was deeper, growled and forced. There was irritation in the undertone a complete contrast to the calm and patience tone Gaara often used when 'petting' him.

"I'll ask again." the demon drawled, it's jaw moving slowly despite the rushing syllables. "What?"

Neji stuttered for a moment, stunned and unsure on what to say, his previous thought having been forgotten when the demon pounced. He wasn't sure why but Neji couldn't fathom where the urge to pet this raccoon came from. "I uhh..." Neji looked away trying to scoot backwards onto his bottom with as little movement as possible. Just as he was about to pull himself up the demon laid itself down, smothering Neji from the chest down. One paw crossed over the other as the demon displayed boredom once more.

"Speak boy."

Sighing Neji spoke surprised that the weight of the raccoon seemed small compared to its visible size.

"Who...?" Neji furrowed his brow. "I know you don't I?"

The raccoon glanced at him not bothering to respond.

"Has this happened before?" Neji figured that he could use an advantage in this dangerous mind game the demon Gaara had going on.

The raccoon growled, a sign that Neji took for a yes.

"Will I really lose my soul? To him?"

The demon raccoon looked to him, black lips curling back as if to snarl, instead it let out a low growl the same as the first. Neji's heart sank, his form curling into the demon's middle as proof. He sighed and hugged the furry body closer to himself.

"And you?" Neji whispered tears spilling once more, dampening the fur against his face. "Do you wish to consume my soul too?"

"I don't need to."

Neji pulled away confused. "Why not?"

"My master's sustenance is my sustenance."

"Oh." Neji had hoped that the demon may have cared, but who was he to expect a demon to give a damn about a damned soul. If what the demon raccoon said was true, then surely it was glad, and quite eager to get rid of him.

"So assuming you'll eat my soul before Gaara is pointless isn't it?"

"If my master gave you to me... then yes." The demon paused to bite at its paw, licking in between the claws. "Until such happens, I don't need to."

Neji sighed depression leaking into his mind once more. There was no winning this game, which meant that he needed to survive by the next full moon. How he would go about this Neji wasn't sure. Neji sighed again pushing his face into the demon's midsection. During their conversation the demon had moved to lay across his lap, allowing Neji to sit up from his laid position.

"I do know you. Your name I mean." Neji paused as his brows scrunched with determination. "Why can't I remember?"

"Ask my master if you do not remember."

The demon rose and sniffed the air, its head turned in the direction Gaara had gone. Then it growled, the sound low and seeming irritated, its lips curled back to reveal all of its sharp canines. Then it stopped and laid itself back down across the Hyuuga's lap. A moment later a dark mass, like floating ink, swirled in the middle of the cave, forming and shaping into that of a human.

"What?" Neji didn't bother to finish as a male, looking as young as Neji, stepped out of the mass strolling casually towards the bed Neji sat. Neji gasped as his memory came back to him. "You're that demon."

"Not exactly." He corrected. "Haku."

Neji couldn't resist the thought that the demon had become more beautiful, despite it only having been a day. He and Gaara had returned the following evening.

"That's awfully mean of you to forget me so quickly... so easily." The fiend pulled at his loose robe, his hair sliding about his slender frame as if caught by some unknown wind. "Hmm. You know... it is not everyday a mere human cozies up to a demon so carelessly."

"Shut up." Neji huffed as his cheeks burned red.

"I remember when Gaara first brought you here." The sultry demon laid himself down on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his palms. "You were so broken. Sobbed all day and night in your unconscious state. Clinging to Gaara as if you were his lover."

Neji looked away. He couldn't fathom why, but he had this inkling that the demon before him wasn't lying.

"Hmmm. Not today no?" The voluptuous demon shrugged his robe slipping off his shoulder, his gaze wandering over Neji as if looking at dinner on a golden platter. "Oh well. I was disappointed that Gaara would keep you from me. A Hyuuga at that."

"What do you mean by that? I don't care for that demon the way you think."

Neji glared, bitter, but too irritated with the demon's pestering to back down, even if the demon probably knew he was afraid. When the demon held his gaze Neji looked away, his blush renewing itself at the intense look. A strange tingling sensation began to drip into his stomach as the demon licked its lips, rising slightly to crawl closer to Neji's hunched and naked form. Neji clutched at the raccoon demon's fur as the demon crawled seductively slow, and that much closer. When the demon came within four feet, the raccoon began to rise, it's sandy brown fur bristling against Neji's chest.

"What's the matter Shukaku?" The demon cocked his head to the side, looking more of a innocent teen than a demon. "Am I too close?"

"Shukaku..." Neji whispered, realization dawning as he remembered how he learned the name, and wondering how he had forgotten. " Your name is Shukaku?"

The raccoon ignored him in favor of the other presence. "He does not want him tainted."

"Neither do I. Move."

Shukaku rumbled low in it's throat.

"Your master commands it."

"What are you talking-" Neji paused to lean forward his eyebrows curled in confusion. He rested his naked front against Shukaku's back, a precaution in case the attractive demon got any ideas. "What are you talking about?"

""You want to know?"

The lovely demon leaned closer, a soft almost shy, smile curling his pink lips. He shrugged a shoulder, allowing the already loose robe to reveal another shoulder along with his chest and nipples just as pink as his lips. He leaned forward ignoring the warning growls from Shukaku.

"HAKU!"

The command startled Neji. He pushed backwards and pulled the blankets to himself feeling ashamed and guilty. He looked to where the voice had come from and saw Gaara standing in the tunnel entrance.

"Stop." Gaara spoke stepping from the cave hall as Shukaku rose from his position in between Neji and Haku and trotted towards the cave exit.

"Gaara."

Neji swallowed his confusion and clutched the fur blankets closer to his chest. Haku, Neji noted, began to strip off what was left of his robe as Gaara relieved himself of his trousers.

"What?... What are you doing?" Neji pushed backwards to avoid the demons slinking towards him. He stuffed the fur into his face, heat rising to his cheeks rather quickly, too quickly as far as Neji was concerned. The two demons both had very beautiful bodies. Beautiful naked bodies. "You can't." Neji whispered as two pairs of clawed hands slipped around his waist. Cool naked skin pressed against his right as the warm skin of Gaara pressed against his left from underneath the furs.

"Sssshhhh." It was Gaara. "I said not yet. Isn't that what I said Haku?"

"That's exactly what you said. He looks so tired Gaara. You should let the pretty boy sleep. He's very tired."

"Hm."

A nose pushed its way past Neji's hair and into his neck from his left. Gaara was on his left and Haku had curled into his right. The fur had yet to leave his face, and neither demon bothered as Neji's back found the bed. Heat pooled in his abdomen as hands, both slender and rough, began to wander; his chest, his nipples, thighs, neck, legs... Neji gasped.

"No please."

Neji whimpered. He wasn't sure if he meant to say no. It felt good, terribly so, but it was also scary. So scary. He could hear himself panting, moaning with need. Having his eyes closed and face covered only made the intense desire worse. Made the need for those roaming hands worse. The sweat gathered against his skin, finding the small of his back as his body arched, making every movement under the blanket too hot and damp. He couldn't bear to remain covered but he did think to push the blankets away. A tongue from the right tickles the shell of his ear, while a tongue from the left wraps itself around a hardening nipple.

"Nngh. Stop. Please." Neji opened his legs wanting them to continue despite his pleas for them to stop.

"Is that what you really want?" Haku whispered from Neji's right his tongue licking repeatedly at a spot on the Hyuuga boy's neck. He made to move when Gaara spoke up.

"Don't."

Haku sighed as he pulled away, the Hyuuga shuddering from the loss of his touch. Gaara whispered into the Hyuuga's ear licking the shell one final time as the boy fell asleep. Haku couldn't stop himself from grinning as he tucked the Hyuuga under the fur blankets, snuggling into the boy's side.

"He will wake with a vengeance."

Gaara shrugged as he too snuggled into the Hyuuga's left side, burying his nose into the red spotted neck.

"I always preferred the fight anyway." Gaara murmured with a soft chuckle.

Haku chuckled as well.

"Me too. Goodnight pretty boy." Haku whispered kissing the boy's cheek. "Sleep tight. I hope neither us bite, at least, not tonight."


	5. Gluttony

"I have business elsewhere." The red headed demon paused to caress the locks of the sleeping Hyuuga. 

Haku too caressed the Hyuuga boy. "Are you planning on turning him into one of us?"

Gaara nodded.

"He's worth more." Haku paused to stroke Neji's blushing cheek. "I told you to give the Hyuugas to me."

"You wanted the girl. She's dead." Gaara sighed. "Do you remember how Anzu became a demon?"

Haku nodded recalling the woman's human days as a prostitute so long ago. Her owner selling her to anyone who would pay the ridiculous amount to have her. It was rare and exotic to have a woman so striking and dominant. Who bore the innocence of a virgin while maintaining the craft and audaciousness of a whore. She would never deny enjoying such attention, and once Haku came to her with an offer she couldn't refuse, such lust and desire made her the demon she was today... a succubus, a creature capable of killing anyone foolish enough for a night in her bed chambers.

"Yes." Haku finally agreed. "But I don't see any definable traits within him. If you can't guarantee it you shouldn't pursue it."

Gaara allowed a small smile, his canines lengthening and glinting in the dreary dark lighting of the cave. "True... A soul like his would prove useful though..." Gaara paused, glancing over the sleeping Hyuuga, his breathing slow as he rested, unaware of the conversation being whispered over him plotting his fall from grace and sanity. "You're right though, but if I can't turn him, I will still use him for other means."

"I see." Haku took a moment recalling back to when he had been teaching Gaara to feed. Certain sinful souls had a specific color. His had been a dark red, the colored sin for anger, an equally dark green, for jealousy, and a rose petal pink, the color of lust and desire. Fury for his brother who'd betrayed him on his last day as a human, lust for the one human he would never have, and jealousy for the one who had him. Just thinking about it only served to remind him of the color of that husband's soul from his trek through the town market. The dark red outline edged in green that brightened once he'd slapped his wife for flirting with the Haku. Either himself or Gaara could have feasted upon such a soul.

But the Hyuuga before him now, bore a mix of colors, his soul never focusing on one color. If the boy transformed into a demon with such mixed emotions flaring about, he may either end up like Gaara and himself who could feast upon a wider palette of souls, or like Sakura, a girl who turned but starved to death for never being able to eat any souls.

"Troubles of a virgin I would guess." Haku thought aloud. For this only happened whenever a virgin had been placed within their mists. Coming across one was difficult, the girl Sakura had been one. People today thought more to repopulate rather than practice abstinence.

"I wish to give it more time." Gaara decided with a reluctant exhale. "In the meantime will you look after him?"

"Gaara?" Haku didn't need to finish knowing Gaara figured the hint.”When you return we need to discuss other matters.”

Said demon rose from the fur bedding, sand swirling around his lean and muscled frame. A rush of sand snatched Gaara from view as Haku returned his gaze to the brunette. A slow sultry smirk slid across his face. He leaned over the Hyuuga, cool, slim fingers sliding over the Hyuuga's naked side. The muscle twitched and Haku sighed as he slowly pulled back the black fur.

"MMnnhh." The Hyuuga shifted, his long lashes fluttering against soft pale cheeks.

"Time to wake up." Haku whispered skimming his lips across the Hyuuga's ear lobe.

He shifted again his eyes opening with a fatigued flutter.

"Morning beautiful."

Neji moved, a hand raising to rub at his eyes. He whimpered turning to his side to relieve his sore limbs. Last nights events flashed briefly as he became more aware of his surroundings. Jumping forwards, Neji slapping fervently while rolling, quickly ducking away to the floor, casting wary eyes for the red-haired demon.

"Where is he?"

"Gone." Haku rubbed his reddening cheek with an amused smile. "Why did you hit me?"

"I remember what you did." Neji muttered.

"Oh." Haku nodded as he kicked the furs away before turning onto his stomach. "You didn't seem to mind though."

Neji could feel his cheeks heating. Turning to his side, Neji reached over the bed to pick up a tunic Gaara often left by the bedside. 

He had wanted it. 

But that was only because he had never been touched like that before. Not by anyone. Deep down he enjoyed it all but he wasn't sure if he should explore such a thing with two demons at his side, especially if when one of them was so seductive and sensuous. Being so careless, he felt foolish considering he could have died. Back home in Konoha, Asuma had been with a woman who seem an awful lot like Haku.

Asuma had loved Kurenai but she had been a succubus all along. The village soldiers found Asuma dead holding a painting of Kurenai from thirty years ago. He'd seen the painting of Kurenai, met her in person even, she was beautiful, but her eyes had this unnatural tint of red. He thought nothing of it at the time considering his own family ailments. When the people committed to a man hunt the demon woman was already gone. He'd never saw Asuma, but according to the villager gossip, nothing was left but a dried out husk of skin and bones.

He didn't want to end up like that.

Looking at Haku now, all Neji could see were those simple brown eyes that could belong to any man or woman. Skin as pale as his own, only paler, and the picture perfect face of innocence. Haku was a little feminine in features but then again, so was he. Curious and unnerved Neji couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Did you know a woman named Kurenai?"

"Yes... Why?" A finger curled itself into inky black hair as he watched Neji with an eerily intense gaze.

"She killed Asuma. Why would she do that? He loved her." Neji had found his way back to the bed kneeling a few feet away.

"Demons are incapable of love, at least not with any human. If he was in love, then he is a fool. If she loved him, then she is the bigger fool." Haku reached a hand out to caress the Hyuuga's thigh. There was a shudder before he was pushed away. "Why do you care anyway? She's dead."

"Dead? How? I thought demons were immortal."

"They are immortal, yes, but that doesn't mean they can't die."

"How would one kill a demon?"

"Hmmm." Haku rose to his knees, his nudity baring him to the Hyuuga forcing him to blush and look away. "Are you hungry?"

Neji shifted on the bedding, turning to avoid eye contact with the naked demon. He refused to answer but his stomach didn't seem to mind.

"You know... Its hard keeping a human for a pet. Have to keep you fed..." Haku pulled a robe over his frame from the bedside. "That reminds me..." He moved in close to the Hyuuga caging him in his thin but strong arms. "Winter is coming. What will you need? I have to know so that I can get it so that you can have it. Whatever you want actually. Let me spoil you."

Neji frowned his eyebrows narrowed. "I'm not stupid. I'm not giving my soul to you."

"You'll give it up one way or another." Haku ran a hand over Neji's back before settling both hands on the Hyuuga's waist. "But I need to get you prepared and settled. You'll be staying with us now."

"Don't lie, I'm won't make it by the next full moon." Neji pulled from the embrace and settled into the furs.

"What are you talking about?" Haku looked genuinely confused.

"Gaara wants me to bear him a child on_"

"What?!" Haku sat on the bed and leaned in close. "Say that again."

Neji swallowed as he tried his best not to cry. "Gaara wants me to bear him a child on the next full moon."

"Pffftttt!" Haku burst into laughter his face falling into Neji's lap. Tears gathered as his body shook, and as he lifted himself up right once more, he spotted the look on Neji's face only to keel over again. Neji could only watch in shock and confusion as the demon tried his best to speak between his little fits of laughter. "Oh help me." Haku sniffed as he rose up for the last time. "He told you that?"

Haku giggled some more as he pushed back stray hairs behind his ear. "It is not the way you think little Hyuuga."

"But Gaara said... I know what he said. That was the deal I made with him."

"Mortal men can not bare children little Hyuuga. Surely you know that?"

"But then, why would Gaara... I don't understand." Neji sighed as he buried his face into his hands. Relief seeping from his very nerves as he shook. He was glad. So glad words couldn't even begin to describe... but with this relief came a confusion. What was that demon planning?

"You'll figure it out in time. But trust me, you'll be here for quite some time."

Neji buried his face into the furs his hair falling about his frame in disarray. "So he was just... messing... with me?" His hands balled into fists, his face burning red with embarrassment. He should have known better after all. Mortal men couldn't bare children even if they wanted to.

"I suppose he was." Haku giggled again. "Nothing to fear little Hyuuga."

Neji grunted the sound muffled by the furs.

"You have other worries for the winter."

"Like what?" The question was muffled but Haku heard it nonetheless. "What?" Neji lifted his head to look at the demon. "What do you mean."

Haku shrugged his slim fingers skimming through the human's hair. Playing with the silky strands, Haku wondered why his hair couldn't be like this. Soft and beautiful and natural. It made him a little jealous to look at this human sitting before him who was so pure and innocent. He grabbed Neji's face in both hands, thumbs rubbing blushing cheeks. Without warning he kissed the Hyuuga, taking his shock and deepening the kiss.

Neji, at first, simply dropped all movement. His cheeks began to burn with embarrassment as this liquid heat pooling in his stomach made him want to sink into the furs, and let the demon keep touching him as he had yesterday night. But then his mind flashed to Kurenai and the picture of a dried out human body, and he was suddenly filled with this bubbling fear.

He started pushing bringing up his knees to kick when his hands proved useless. It wasn't until the demon pulled away that Neji was able to finally voice his opinion.

"Don't ever do that again!" Neji rolled from the bedding only to land on the fur covered ground. "Don't ever!" He could feel the tears welling up as he tried to think of a reason why. But there were none. The demon could rape him if it wanted to and that was the last thing Neji wanted. 

"Please..." Neji swallowed. "Please don't. I'm not ready for this."

"Hmm. I see." Haku took a seat on the edge of the bed his legs crossing. "Well Gaara expects your company. Tonight. Whether he wants you to remain a virgin... well it can be guaranteed if you let me help you. He won't be as lenient as me. He's not known for his patience."

A few tears fell as Neji sank to the floor. "I don't want this." Sobs choked him as he spoke. "Please... I don't want this..."

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"Yeah... I see that now." Neji snapped. As stubborn as a mule the Hyuuga wiped away his tears. "...Mmmm such a fool."

Haku nodded his head in agreement staring down at the human. "You still want your revenge don't you? I can help you."

Neji looked around the cave, eyes raking over the insane amount of gold and jewels sitting in heaps. The sand that managed to pile from the other section of the cave. Then finally, his eyes landed on the beautiful demon who was sitting on the bed, gazing down at him, his posture calm and waiting.

"Fine." Neji swallowed as he spotted the giant raccoon, Shukaku, returning to the cave with a deer, snapped in half, hanging from its mouth. "Tell me."

XXXX

"You shouldn't kick when being kissed," Haku smiled. "Or slap when touched."

"But I don't want to be kissed..." Neji paced down the small aisle of handmade oils and incenses. Haku had dragged him back to the Suna market to stock up on necessities. "Or touched."

"Get used to it." Haku picked up a bottle of a bluish black oil, sniffed it, then added to the basket hanging on his elbow. 

Neji picked up a bottle tinted brown smelling like the spicy cloying scent Gaara always seemed to be emanating. "Can I have this?"

Haku sniffed the bottle and gave Neji a frown. "If that is what you want."

The bottle was tossed into the basket and the two continued to the shopkeeper arm in arm. The gesture made Neji blush uncomfortably.

"We look like lovers." Haku whispered leaning in. "This," He motioned to their linked arms. "Means you belong to me. Or Gaara if you prefer. No one should cross you. If they do, find me or you can find Gaara, and we will deal with them."

Neji nodded as they continued past the front counter and to the door.

"Hey? Aren't you going to_"

"Hey!" The keeper beat him to it. "You didn't pay!"

But Haku kept moving without rush or a need to stop. Instead, he looked at the keeper with a gaze that made Neji shiver, and shoved him hard, sending the poor man flying to the ground, red blood welts swelling on the front of his rumpled tunic. Satisfied Haku guided the two of them out onto the dirt road making their way past other markets and vendors. With a glance back Neji looked to the demon on his arm.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you pay?"

"Why should I have to?"

"But..."

"Such meager human laws and morals don't apply to me."

"You still could have paid him."

"Don't be so naive. You will see things a lot worse than me not paying for simple body oils." Haku pulled the Hyuuga close, their lips barely touching. "A lot worse."

They kissed, sweet, and lovingly. As if they were lovers of old blooming across the years. Or at least that was how Haku was kissing him. The lurid being held him close, the embrace more tender and sweet than how Gaara would hold him.

_It was nice…_

"See?" Haku leaned away, his arms easing their way about the Hyuuga's waist. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Neji blushed as he was pulled along. The streets bustling as he gazed unseeing to the villagers making their final sales. "A coat."

"Again?" Haku swivelled around to face him.

"I said I need a coat." Neji reiterated as his blush darkened. He did want another kiss but his fear of Gaara held him quiet.

"Yes you do... Anything else?"

"Clothes...?" Neji swallowed watching Haku watch him. Those dark coal like eyes following the bob of his throat. 

"Gaara got you those dresses didn't he?" The two continued on as Neji's face morphed into an unmistakable frown. "Anything else?" Somehow Haku had led them to the same dark gambling quarter that Gaara had taken him to a few days ago. The place sounded of laughter and merriment as if the man, Hidan, was still alive.

"I..." Neji gave a start licking his lips as they passed a bread and sweets vendor. "A brush."

"Right..." Haku glanced at the little pastries and guided him over. "Do you want one?"

"I-I-I yes." Neji watched as a gold coin exchanged hands and a sugar coated danish stuffed with fruit was placed into his. "Thank you." Haku nodded and began walking, holding a grace that Neji couldn't help but envy. "Can I ask you something?" He didn't realize they were holding hands until he looked down. It never occurred to him to pull away. And honestly...

He didn't mind it.

_But shouldn't he?_

This was a demon he was holding hands with after all.

"Ask away." Haku tightened his hold as he maneuvered them through the fruit and vegetable stalls.

"How did you... Why are you like this? Doesn't it bother you to be like this?"

"Never." Haku pulled them through a door and into a warmed room of fur coats and felt boots.

"But why?"

"Humans are just as bad if not worse at times. Once abandoned by my brethren I was tortured at the hands of humans, imprisoned." Haku could feel his eyebrow tick with annoyance at the remembrance. "Should I have enjoyed it? Should I have stayed?"

"Well no..." Neji paused as he finished his pastry, eyes taking in the different coats of size and fur types. It never occurred to him before that this demon could have suffered so much. But Haku had said that human rules didn't apply to him. "Why are you like this then? Cruel?"

"Because I don't like humans...anymore." Haku smarted dropping coins onto a counter, a bundle wrapped in brown paper being thrust into the Hyuuga's arms. Just as quickly the two were back out the door and onto the dirt road, Haku guiding them to another vendor. "You won't be doing much traveling, but better to have something than nothing. A tunic or two, and maybe some trousers." Haku turned on him suddenly. "Keep them clean won't you?"

Neji nodded. With their hands no longer connected, he couldn't help but feel a sudden loss. Almost as if he'd offended the demon.

"Did I upset you?"

"No... But Neji?" Haku turned to him once more eyes a dark black. "I didn't like remembering such times. So don't bring it up again okay?"

Neji nodded again. This time though the same fear that had bubbled before was resurfacing again. 

"I'm sorry."

"Forgiven. Now let me finish spoiling you. Let us get you a brush so that I may run my last errand for the day."

"Yes."

They did manage to find a brush, although this time, Haku didn't bother to pay, but the salesman did nothing as if expecting this form of treatment. Even Neji saw the slight tremble as the vendor watched them walk away. But this time, unlike the last, Haku turned at the last moment and blew the unknown man a kiss. This seemed to reassure the man as he turned back to his stand and resumed selling as if nothing happened.

Neji watched as the Haku smiled and led them into a bustling hall where a small celebration seemed to be going on. Though Neji assumed from the way women were dressed that this was a celebration children should not attend.

"Come." Haku pulled them to a long table of foods and drinks. Although there wasn't much left. It was possible that the celebration was coming to an end. "Stay here." Haku pointed to a spot at the table kissing him on the cheek as a comfort. "I'm going to retrieve something. I won't be off long."

"Alright."

Neji sat and turned to the table, taking in all of the bright lights and expensive clothes spinning in a merry dance. It was lively, much more lively than Konoha had been. Happier too. With a sigh Neji hugged the bundle tighter. Just as the tooting of flutes and clapping of hands was coming down, a tap to his shoulder brought him away from his quick nap.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Neji straightened his back as he turned around to face a very familiar face.

"Chouji?"

The thick bodied man cocked a brow his rounded belly pushing closer with the smell of rotting food and stale wine. "Do I know you?

"No." Neji shook his head and moved as the man leaned over him for a plate of mostly eaten pork.

"You look a little familiar though..." He paused as he stuffed the remnants of a pig ear and cheek into his mouth, cheeks bulging like a stuffed squirrel. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uhhh... Maybe." Neji looked away past the round man to spot Haku standing next to a woman of blonde hair, in the corner of the festive hall. She seemed swooned as the he kissed his way down her neck, her leg hiked up as the demon settled between them. He pushed her head away, tugging at her skirt.

Was Haku really about to...

"I do remember you." The plate was clean as it was set back onto the table. No bones, skin, meat... nothing. Neji didn't even hear a crunch of said bone either. "You the lad that was wearing that pretty dress a few nights ago."

Neji swallowed as Chouji sat, the wooden bench jumping and denting as he reached around the Hyuuga to finish off a cup of misplaced wine.

"Are you one of them too?"

Neji would have asked what the man was talking about had he not seen the finger pointing in Haku's and the blonde's direction.

Was the man calling him a prostitute?

"No shame really. My friend Ino is making her next piece of gold as we speak."

Neji followed the finger to the same corner as the blonde, Ino, and Haku, only to quickly turn away with a red drenched face. "No."

"Oh. Well that's too bad. Would have paid a good golden piece for ya."

"You can still have his company."

Neji could feel his body stiffen as Chouji turned to face the new voice. It was a voice Neji new, however he wasn't expecting to see him until Haku had returned them to the cave.

"Neji." With a hard, gulping swallow Neji turned to face the red demon sitting casually on the other side of the table. "Come." Shaking Neji refused to move, his eyes darting to Haku who was still... He stared at the worn, wine drenched floor.

"I see." A clatter of dishes and the demon was hovering over him from atop the table. "I'm holding a feast at my dwellings tonight. Surely you will come?"

Chouji nodded as he moved having finished clearing the table of any scraps to be had, and Neji couldn't help but frown.

Honestly, what if he were hungry?

"Will there be lots of food? Where is it?" Chouji asked dropping the cup he'd been holding.

"The outskirts, no more than a horse ride away."

With another nod Chouji left the table barely blending in with the group of dancers who parted as he made his way to the next table.

"No hello?"

"I remember what you did to me." Neji spouted the pitiful excuse.

"You didn't seem to mind." Gaara reached out and stroked the brown strands of Neji's hair caressing them behind an ear.

"Well..." Neji huffed as his throat convulsed, the memory having not yet faded from the mind. He ducked away from the hand, realizing he kissed Haku without the demon knowing. "Where did you go?"

"I added to my gold collection."

Neji flinched as he remembered what happened to Hidan. "Oh."

"Did you get everything you need?"

Neji nodded.

"Good, Haku's just about finished."

Neji looked to the corner to see Haku with no blonde. His mind immediately went to Asuma and he shot up from the bench as Haku approached them.

"Is she okay?"

"No." Haku gave a sultry smile as he laced their hands. "We're going aren't we?"

Gaara nodded as he laid a hand across Neji's waist, steering the Hyuuga from the room. Just as they crossed the threshold, a scream came from the back towards the corner Haku was in. Neji just barely caught a glimpse back.

A dried out husk of a body flashing in between skirts and trousers.

_Ino was dead._

Just as they entered the bedchamber, Gaara flicked a golden coin into a golden cup while Haku tossed a red gem into the miniature pond by the raccoon. The water splashed, and Shukaku gave a long low growl, stalking from the cave.

"I thought you were holding a feast." Neji whispered as he sat on the furs, still clenching the coat and boots Haku bought.

"I will."

"Gaara?" Haku questioned from his laid position behind Neji.

Said demon looked between the Hyuuga and Haku and smiled. "It is done as promised."

Neji glanced back and forth between the two as they traded some hidden message unknown to him.

"Alright..." Haku reached a hand around the Hyuuga's waist pulling him backwards along the bed.

"Chouji should be here by nightfall." Gaara paused in front of Neji, pulling the paper bundle from his arms. "Tell me, how do you feel. You seem... comfortable."

"Well, I am stuck here." He blushed as his robe was pulled apart from behind, by Haku's slim fingers. "Nothing I can really do about it." The hand pulling at the robe dipped downwards tugging at the knot holding the fabric together.

The demon in front lowered to one knee, hands coming to join the hands around his waist. He jumped when the warm hands belonging to those demons' finally made contact and a hard sigh escaped him. He needed a distraction. He didn't want that happening to him again. Neji doubted he could stop those hands a second time. "Uhhm... Chouji..." A hand tweaked a nipple and he could literally feel himself swoon backwards. "Chouji will be here soon... won't he?"

"He will." Gaara lowered his second knee, face bent as he pressed into the Hyuuga's chest, reveling in the newfound scent the boy had acquired. "You carry an interesting scent."

Neji sighed as he lost the energy to think morally. With lost inhibitions he fell back into Haku's embrace as those hands dipped into his sacred place.

"He has identified you," Haku whispered down Neji's ear to Gaara. "At least by scent." Haku placed a tongue filled kiss to a pale and ruddy tinting ear.

"Have you now?"

There was a lick to his belly from the red demon, and Neji realized through the cobwebs of his mind, that the two demons were talking about him, or to him, or both. He couldn't be sure with the webs thickening nor could he bring himself to respond. By the time the two demons were done, he was spent and sleepy, half covered by the bed furs, but most of all... he was... content. 

Gaara was right. He was a lot more comfortable then he should be.

Not moments past, did Haku kill the blonde woman Ino. Left her dead, dried out, husk of a body in a corner of the festive halls. Yet here he was, laid out and spent at having the demon touch him. He knew what Haku did, yet he still came home wanting Haku to touch him. Hoping for it...

"Am I..." Neji wiped a weak hand over his damp brow. "Will I end up like her? Ino... and Asuma?"

"No. I have other plans for you."

Drained, Neji sat up, aided by Haku's side. "You know them too? Ino and Asuma?" His eyes drooped as he fought to keep them open. Gaara nodded, his muscular frame draped near Neji's waist. Spying the intense gaze of Haku, Neji swallowed the knot in his throat. "Did you know Kurenai?"

Just as he thought to look down Gaara had shot up from his perch eyes turning from their dim green to the same glowing amber cross the raccoon held.

"What of her?" He didn't seem angry, but the gaze he held, intense as it was, said otherwise about his temper.

"Nothing. I was just curious." Neji shrank as Gaara leaned forward, eyes hooded with unknown intentions.

"I killed her."

Haku snickered from behind his hand coming forward to hold Neji's thumping chest.

"W-why? Did y-you..." Neji flinched as Gaara's hand came to his face, the demon's knuckle trailing along his cheek.

"That succubus had no business here. How do you know of her?"

"She gave me food... At one point... That's all." The bed rustled as Gaara settled down, pulling the Hyuuga and Haku down with him. Still trembling Neji laid down as Gaara allowed himself to lay across his stomach.

Haku giggled and Neji turned only to see Gaara dancing his claws below his navel. Still trembling and just as tired from earlier activities, Neji drifted to sleep. When he woke again, it was to the smell of meat roasting and the splashing of water; there was also a faint chirping sound. It echoed dimly, making Neji wonder about the time of day. There was a small low table, next to a low pile of gold, it reflected across the table holding different meats and fruits giving a golden hue to the food. This was next to a smoldering fire with a pig roasting over it.

Apparently the amount of food on the table wasn't enough for four, but considering the way he saw Chouji eat. Maybe, perhaps, it wasn't enough. Gaara was nowhere to be seen, and Haku was dropping a bundle of apples into a barrel filled with wine.

"Don't you usually fill that with water?" Neji mumbled wiping his eyes, mouth creaking as he yawned.

"Usually. But this will be a lot more fun than dunking your face in water. And the apples will taste better." When the sack was empty the demon tossed it to the side and crawled onto the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Alright I suppose."

"Good. I expect you to be ready to play when Chouji finally arrives."

"Play?"

Haku nodded as he placed a chaste kiss against Neji's quivering lips.

"Play what?" The furs were pulled away and Haku dragged Neji's numb body from the bed.

"A game. Who wins depends on you though. Have you ever bobbed for apples?"

"I have."

Haku redressed his mussy robe and tightened the knot.

"Good. Chouji's here."

An echo sounded through the cave over the crackling of roasting meats; a horse neighing as if it were rearing up. The clopping footfalls echoed louder until there was a grunt and something solid hitting the ground.

"Damn you! Be off!" The horse whinnied and the footfalls faded only to be replaced by a harsh breathing. "Hello!"

Haku smiled as he cupped his hand to his mouth. "Further down Lord Chouji! Follow the light!"

Another grunt and clatter, the sound of gentle bells. Chouji must have tripped over one of the outer piles of gold that lead to the caves main segment.

"Oh!" Chouji had turned the bend and was making his way over. Not to Haku and Neji standing by the bed but to the low table next to the fire.

"Hope you're hungry." Haku pulled Neji over and made him kneel at the table. "We made a lot for you."

"All this?" Chouji's thick hand was inching closer to a platter of sliced pork decorated with cloves and raspberries.

"For you Lord Chouji, for honoring us with your presence." Haku pulled a silver chalice from a nearby pile of gems and gold, and filled it with the bejeweled golden pitcher in front of Neji. He then pulled a ruby studded chalice and a golden chalice, and filled those too. "A toast if you will."

Chouji took the cup his beady black eyes glancing over Neji briefly before pulling a plate of lamb legs closer, topping it off with three slices of ham and a vine of grapes.

"To gluttony. Because honestly, who could resist such good food."

"Not me." Chouji agreed raising his glass. "To the pig in me."

Neji shrugged as they each took a sip, save for Chouji who finished his entire cup.

"More?" Chouji nodded as Haku took the cup and refilled it, Chouji was nearly done with his plate by the time Haku passed it back. "How is it?"

The man was too busy clearing the remainder of the pork and raspberries to answer. Neji hadn't seen the last time how Chouji managed to eat at the festive hall. When he'd put the plate down it was empty, seeing how it was done now, face to face. Neji couldn't help the turn in his stomach. Whenever Chouji couldn't chew, or didn't want to chew through whatever he was eating, he simply swallowed. The man was eating so fast and so fully that he'd broken into a sweat.

Neji grimaced recalling so many times before how hard it was to come by food. Begging for scraps that couldn't even feed a rat. Yet Chouji sat here downing food that was meant to be shared amongst four. 

It was _disgusting_.

Neji pushed away his plate his anger allowing a frown to turn his lips as he looked to Haku. He didn't seem to mind the sight. He just kept refilling, and pushing over more food until all of the table had been cleared out. Even Neji's little plate of cantaloupe and melon. The only thing that remained was the barrel of wine and apples, and the roast still cooking over the fire.

"Want more?" Haku asked, brows raised.

"Course." Chouji licked his fingers eyeballing the roast as Haku lifted the stick it sat on with ease. He slammed it down on the table and gestured for Chouji to help himself. He didn't need to be told twice. "Mmhmm."

Neji could feel the bile rising, and when Chouji pulled his hand back Neji gasped.

"Your hand..." The Hyuuga gestured to the the red dotted appendage.

Chouji wasn't listening, and Neji watched horrified as Chouji ripped the scalding hot meat straight from the equally hot bone, fingers starting to blister. When he did it a second time, the blisters burst and blood oozed free.

"Chouji?" Neji called eyes wide with horror.

The man was in a daze, tearing through the meat without regret or remorse for the damage he was causing to his mouth and fingers. It wasn't until he'd cleared the pig and its bones that Haku stood up and motioned to the barrel.

"Look Chouji, there's more." Stuffing down a leg bone, Chouji half rolled half crawled to the barrel. When his hand rose to grab an apple Haku smacked it away.

"No hands. Come Neji." Neji moved over his body stiff from sitting for so long. "We bob for apples now. First to eat all of the apples wins. Although," Haku had pulled some rope from nowhere and was tying Chouji's hands in front of him, forcing his hands still. The barrel was low enough, that Chouji didn't need his hands or feet.

"Should you lose Neji," Haku was now behind Neji, pulling his hair into a loose braid. He whispered into his ear. "If you should lose... Chouji will die."

"But... But wait... why?!"

Haku pushed the Hyuuga to the top of the barrel. "On three... One ..."

"Haku? I don't understand."

"Two…"

Tears brimmed in the Hyuuga's eyes, pleading with Haku.

"Three!"

Chouji dove into the barrel splashing wine across the sides, soaking Neji's once blue robe a watery purple.

"If you care enough to save him, you'd better start bobbing." The voice echoed from behind.

Neji braced his hands on the rim of the barrel, the sloshing wine dampening his hold. He made to bob, only to have Chouji head butt him and swallow two wine soaked apples whole.

It was like fighting with a pig. A dogmatic pig hungry for food.

"Bob Neji. Unless you don't care. Then again, you didn't seem to care for Hidan."

Neji tightened his wet grip, saw an apple bobbing near his left knuckle and dove for it. When he pulled back up he regretted it. A burn was scorching his nose and eyes, blinding his senses to his surroundings. He dropped the softened fruit from his mouth and coughed to clear his nose and throat. 

The wine was potent.

"What is..." Neji choked and swallowed, spices, names he didn't know, used to flavor the wine tingling at the back of his throat.

"It is a special brand."

Neji swiped his eyes but the burning didn't fade. He looked at Chouji through a blurry watered gaze. Through his fuzzy vision Chouji look like a fat boar, trying not to drown. Shrugging the odd visage away, Neji swiped his eyes and dove again. For as much as he disliked Chouji and his, terrible eating habits. He wouldn't let this death fall on him like Hidan's did. Besides... he didn't even know Chouji.

"You're losing Neji."

When Neji pulled back up with no apple, he swore he'd ingested more wine than fruit. He sniffled only to taste spiced wine. He sputtered and tasted more. His gaze was even more blurry, and his hearing was going in and out between Chouji splashing and his own harsh breathing.

"Chouji." He tried calling to the man, and when he looked at him again he couldn't help but laugh. Chouji honestly looked like a pig bobbing for apples. It was an odd but funny sight. It didn't help that the man would snort every time he came up for a pause of air.

"You lose Neji." Haku voice was clear but oddly high pitched. "All of the apples are gone."

"Chouji stop. You're going to drown like this." Neji meant it. If the apples were gone, then Chouji was bobbing for nothing. "Chouji!"

But he wasn't listening and like anyone being held underwater for too long. Chouji began to spasm, the wine bubbling as he gurgled looking for apples that no longer existed. Neji reached over and pushed the large man back, he was still when he fell. And Neji realized with a knitted brow that the more he stared, the more Chouji... the more he looked like a pig. His mouth was holding an apple, and Neji hoped that the man wasn't dead.

With the way the fruit was logged, it was possible that he did drown, choking on the apple stuck in his mouth.

"He's not dead is he?" Neji ran his wet sleeve over his face, but it only made the burning in his eyes worse. He also couldn't help the wobbled feel of his legs and arms.

"Pigs die all the time Neji. How else are we going to eat."

"What?"

"You must have really hated him deep down." Haku nudged the pig-ish looking body with his foot. "You only managed one apple."

"No that's not true. The wine..."

"Doesn't matter now." A towel landed on the Hyuuga's face. "Are you hungry? At least now we can eat."

Neji rubbed his eyes as best he could. The dry, wine free towel providing some relief to his eyes. "But what about Chouji?"

"I'm surprised you care."

"Of course I do! I have no reason to wish death upon him. I don't know him."

"All the more reason to not care." Haku was easing a massive pig over the fire, adjusting it so that it rested flat on its belly.

"Where?" Neji looked about the cave searching for the man's body. "Where did he go?"

"Gone." Haku took the towel and ran it though Neji's hair, undoing and drying the braid all at once.

"But what happened to him?"

"You should know."

Neji shuddered recalling how Hidan had died. His body crumpling into the same sand that was no trailing in from the south tunnel. "Gone." Neji repeated a lump building in his throat.

"Its not your fault Little Hyuuga." Haku pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him as he kissed the building tears. "He wouldn't listen to you. Its his own fault. Now come. The food is almost ready."

Neji was led to the table again. The empty platters that had been bare seeming only moments ago, held half the food it had before Chouji had eaten it. The only meat to be seen was roasting over the fire. Drained and still quivering Neji sat at the table.

"I didn't know him. I wouldn't..."

"No," Haku spoke up from his perch by the fire. "I suppose you wouldn't. Eat Neji. The roast will be over shortly."

Neji stared at the platter of fruits, and plucked a grape, rolling it between his fingers, but not eating. The fire crackled in the quiet of the cave the fat from the pig sizzling every so often. Despite himself, Neji asked a question that had been plaguing him for quite some time.

"Will it happen to me too?"

"It could if you allow it." Haku cast him a careless gaze blinking slowly. "But I want more for you. A lot more."

Neji swallowed staring at his hands as a blush crept across his cheeks. The more he thought about it the more he realized with a conflicting swirl of emotions, that he would rather be with...

_Haku…_

"Its ready." Neji snapped from his stupor tipping to the side as Haku pulled the roast from the fire and placed it on the table. "Dig in Little Hyuuga."

But it was Haku who pulled a knife from the end of the table and cut Neji a piece of the thigh. It tasted of tart apples and a sweet and potent wine. The same wine from the barrel actually. He'd never had such a delicacy before.

It was delicious.

After two thick slices of the spiced and fatty meat and Neji was in the mood for no more. He pushed his plate away, and watched as Haku tore the apple free from the creature's mouth. With a sultry gaze and a gentle smile, Haku used the same knife to cut the cooked apple in half. Inside, sitting lodged in its center was a golden coin. The bile Neji didn't realize he'd been holding resurfaced, and he didn't dare bother to stop it.

"Oh dear god." The meat and fruit came up along with the potent wine from the barrel.

"What? Never had pig before?" Haku smiled as he tore off the ear and popped it into his mouth. "Oh come now... Chouji can't be that bad."

Neji stood from the table nearly burning himself as he shot past the fire and towards the cave entrance.

He was a monster. He had eaten... another person.

And he had _enjoyed_ it.

Heavens... What's wrong with me?

Neji collided with the turn in the cave and fell over into a stray pile of gold. And the tears fell. And they continued falling even as he was picked up and carried back the way he'd come. Even as he was laid down, constantly assaulted by the smell of roasted pig... no... roasted human... _Chouji _.__

____

He cried harder.

____

He could hear the faint giggling and throaty chuckles as the demons laughed at him.

____

They had turned him into a monster.

____


	6. Lust

It had been some time before either of them spoke to him, touched him. Even when they lay curled around his shaking form, the most Neji had heard was giggling, and ominous whispers in a language that lasted through the night and into his nightmares. 

In that time Neji couldn’t help but question his sanity. It had tasted like pork, Neji was sure that it was. But seeing that golden coin, even though it was in the apple, unnerved him to the point of tears. But then, a little voice picking at the back of his mind, reminded him with every tear, that he shouldn’t care. 

_Why care?_

He hadn’t known Chouji, and he had tried to save him. Chouji’s death was his own fault. Neji just wish he had done more. He could have warned the man, told him off or away. 

And again the angry voice hissed. 

_Why should you care?_

It sounded suspiciously like the demon Haku and Neji couldn’t stop himself from shuddering. He rose from the bedding, making sure the two demons were actually gone. They were save for the raccoon creature in the corner, resting on a smoldering pile of coins. He couldn’t believe at first but the past days, weeks were proof that the diamonds, and coins, and jewels, were the souls of people like Hidan, and Ino, Asuma, Chouji. 

What Neji could not figure was how, no… what Gaara truly planned to do with him. Would he become some jewel on the mound, a bed for a demon raccoon to rest on? But as Gaara had said with Haku to confirm. Other things were waiting for him. He was supposed to be here getting revenge and yet, somehow, he had ended up touched, fondled, petted, and swooned. His revenge seemed like nothing more than a witty hoax to these demons and Neji was tired of being laughed at. Having a demon at one’s disposal was supposed to make getting vengeance easier. Said demon had yet to. It killed Hidan yes but it was a far cry from the man responsible for the death of Hinata and Hanabi. 

Kicking the furs away, Neji crawled as best he could to the edge checking again and a third time. No demon Gaara or the other one, Haku. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was much more fond of Haku. Strange since Haku seemed to radiate more danger than Gaara. Haku’s scent compared to Gaara’s was soft, like petals, sweet like cream, and spiced like ginger. Despite how comforting the scent was, Haku’s presence seemed sinister, a terrifying contradiction to the feelings swirling in his gut. 

Neji was beginning to fear being left alone with him and Gaara seemed keen on leaving them alone more often. The red haired demon scared him but the other demon Haku, terrified Neji to the point of voiding his bladder, and that’s only if he didn’t submit to the erotic touches first. Thought alone roused tingles up and down his arms and legs, the arousal making his cheeks darken as a dream he’d been quelling resurfaced. He wanted Haku to do more than touch him. 

He wanted…

_Stop it._

Neji smacked his cheeks chanting to himself. 

He needed to leave. 

Runaway. 

_Escape._

Just as the Hyuuga managed to plant both feet on the ground, Shukaku rolled to its back, tail falling limp, feet up in a mocking of death. It didn’t move any further and Neji took the opportunity to embrace a dream that was just at his fingertips. To escape and find a means to slaughter Orochimaru on his own. 

Demons be damned. 

When the creature made no further movement, Neji got to his feet grabbing a tunic laying on the fur rug. Draped over his form Neji realized it was for sleeping and surmised bitterly, that it would have to do. With another lingering gaze to Shukaku, Neji slipped down the cavern, toes curling with every step on the cold stone. Stray piles gleamed, glinting and dimming with an unnatural light. Again Neji shuddered. He could easily picture the screaming of every soul trapped within those coins and jewels. Forgotten and uncared for as they constantly traded hands. 

_Will they ever be remembered?_

Only family or friends could attest to that, and from his own knowledge, Asuma didn’t have any of such. He was barely missed. Even Neji could admit he’d forgotten until he met Haku. 

The light at the end of the tunnel gave him pause, and he checked again to be sure neither demons were in the area. When he saw none, he continued eyes squinting as he came up to the woods, barren and tall, wildlife scarce. Rocks and dirt clung to the bottom of his feet, leaves crunching and crumpling. In the distance Neji could see the outline of Konoha, the sun high in the sky. 

Should he go home? He didn’t want to but…

_I want to go home…_

Determined, Neji pushed forward ignoring the odd chill that crept up and down his spine. Like he was being watched.

Perhaps he was. 

Neji quickened his pace, clutching his tunic as he rushed through the woods. Before long he broke free of the clawing branches coming to a clearing that lowered into another patch of woods, and past that patch, the plains that would lead to Neji’s home. Its possible, Neji surmised as he descended the hill, that his old home had been claimed by Orochimaru or burned at his command.   
The latter was much more likely.

The sun was sunken and fading behind the trees, his breath fogging as the air chilled. The Hyuuga was past the trees running across the fields at a half trot and a limp. His old log home was in sight, dark and ominous, secluded from the village. It appeared empty and as he circled the home to the front door, a sudden thump convinced Neji otherwise. The night was beginning to settle forcing Neji to squint as he came up to the hanging front door. Large chunks of the door was missing, the latch broken and clinking with every gentle breeze. He touched the door interrupting the soothing rhythm, the door creaked and Neji peered into the poorly lit room. The most he could make out were the broken remnants of bowls, and scraps of loose dirty cloths. Another clutter and a rat scuttered across the floor, disappearing into a hole beneath the window.

It was empty.

Abandoned and forgotten like his family. 

Sinking to his knees Neji couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, acknowledging for once the weight of his loss. They were gone and he was here, still alive, and alone. No one to remember him, to call his name, bring him comfort. 

_No one._

He jumped at the creak of the door, turning to face the one demon he expected the least to come after him. 

Haku…

“Why are you here?” Neji hiccupped with a rasp, trying and failing to get up from his knees. 

“Why are you crying?” Haku stepped forward, appearing for the most part, a shadow in the growing darkness. “Neji?”

“No!” Neji pushed forward only to slip on his knees. “You will not!” The Hyuuga stumbled into his old room and collapsed near the bed. The woolen blanket was exactly how he left it, crumpled near the end of the bed. Dust had long since settled but Neji paid it no mind as he dragged it around his body. 

“I’m not here to take you back.” Haku was in the doorway, but Neji could barely see him. “You ran away and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“Go away.” Neji quivered, the cold air of the night stealing his breath away. “Tell that demon that I will kill Orochimaru by my own means. Our deal is off.”

“That is expected.” Haku quipped undisturbed in his stance. “I won’t take you back.”

They stared at one another. Unfortunately, the longer Neji stared at the dimming image of Haku with the growing darkness, the more unnatural he appeared. Almost as if Haku was giving off his own light in the dark. After some silence Haku left the doorway disappearing just as the moon cleared a path into his bedroom. Finally free of his gaze, he curled into a tightly coiled ball, shaking as more of the frosty air settled. Winter wouldn’t be far away now. Not with such chilling air flitting through the night. Thinking such things was a better distraction to the reawakened feelings Haku had brought forth with.

The sound of creaking wood roused Neji once more, and he stared at the darkness past the doorway, hoping that the faint glow of the moon would shine some light on the sound. That sound is soon followed by thumping and more creaking, and it continues for quite some time. Then the unmistakable sound of fire begins to crackle just as Haku returned to the doorway. 

“Come.” Haku stepped closer, the moon framing him in an ethereal glow. “Come sit by the fire. Let me spoil you. No tricks. I promise.”

With gentle hands, Haku guided Neji to his feet and into the newly lit room. A fire crackled in the hearth, a cache of furs laid before it. The dirtied cloths and broken fragments seemed to have disappeared. The hole the rat had scurried through had vanished, the door restored and the latch secured against the increasing winds. There was a table underneath the window filled with a few selection of vegetables and a leg of meat waiting to be roasted.

Neji swallowed, feeling as overwhelmed as he did during the so-called feast with Chouji. Everything he and his sister had was poor, dingy, few, far, and scarcely in between. They never had enough. And somehow, Haku had taken his home and made it into a warm, quant, and abundant home filled with whatever he needed. He was used to begging and even then he got nothing. 

_Let me spoil you…_

That is what Haku had said and Neji blushed a dangerous hue when Haku sat him down on the pile of furs and wrapped him in another. The demon placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before moving away. Crackling gave way to chopping and slicing, and Neji watched with a growling stomach as everything Haku laid his hand on, was placed in the pot. Soon roasting meat filled the small room and Neji caught himself as drool gathered. 

He was hungry. 

When everything was roasting comfortably over the fire, Haku settled down next to him, pitcher in hand and offering it to Neji. “It’s water. I swear it.”

He took the pitcher, the liquid cool and quenching a thirst he wasn’t expecting to have. Then he remembered he spent most of the day running away from the demons. 

“Thank you.” Neji mumbled staring into his lap. He was warm, drowsy and hungry. And when Haku pulled him into his arms, he didn’t fight. Fingers combed through his hair, the embrace warm, and Neji could feel tingles rising as the skin of his shoulder touched Haku’s chest. He gasped and that was all it took for Haku’s mouth to close over his own. 

A new kind of warmth began to settle in his stomach and dripped even lower when Haku’s tongue dipped into his mouth a moment before vanishing. He was deposited gently onto the furs fingers tips caressing his cheek. 

“Lovely creature.” The demon murmured. 

When he pulled away Neji felt this tug in his gut that made him question his sanity once more. Of all the emotions he expected to feel within the arms of this demon, arousal and hunger were the least expected combination. Haku’s embrace was warm, and gave forth a feeling of safety that contradicted the belief that he was dangerous. 

“Is it alright for you to do this?” Neji asked. He needed something else to think about. Less he be tempted for more. 

“Perhaps you are confused as to who serves who.” Haku rubbed a thumb over his lips before claiming them, and Neji had to force himself away twice. When the demon pulled away from the bed, he regretted rejecting the demon. The bedding had gone cold and the loss within itself brought forth a paranoia he couldn’t pinpoint. 

After some time as Neji lay dozing and lost in conflicting thoughts, Haku returned to his side holding a bowl with a generous helping of meat, potatoes, and carrots. Neji stared at the bowl, his memories of a piggish Chouji, flashing, and flickering to the point of vomiting. After a final lurch Neji turned away trying to avoid the scent that once tempted him. 

“I understand. Perhaps it is too soon.” Haku whispered, standing again and returning to the table.   
When the demon knelt before him a second time. The meat was gone and in its place was another helping of carrots. 

“Try to eat something.” The beautiful demon insisted, as he sat next to him waiting for Neji to take the bowl. “I’m sure you are hungry.” 

The first bite quivered even as he swallowed. Haku’s gaze unwavering, glowing in the light of the flickering flame. Neji shivered and not from the cold. Each bite after however came easier, and Neji’s stomach growled less. When the bowl was cleared, Haku set the bowl on the ground, and pulled the Hyuuga into his lap. Fingers combed their way through tangled locks as the other hand trailed across Neji’s abdomen. Before he had time to speak, Haku spun him around to face him, and laid kisses to his neck and jaw. 

Neji could feel himself fluttering, swooning further into the demon's embrace as Haku’s hand dipped underneath the tunic he was wearing, sliding across his thigh to touch his most intimate place. Neji gasped, panting and keening as Haku began to stroke him, hugging him tighter the closer he came to release. Fingers tickled above his crotch in the small patch of hair, heat building as his legs gripped the demon's waist. With a shudder he did and Haku kissed him sweetly until the shaking stopped. 

Feeling completely drained, Neji allowed himself to lean forward, only to feel a knot beneath him. The demon was aroused and the Hyuuga wondered if the demon would go further. But he didn’t. Haku continued to pet him, laying gentle kisses to his cheek and temple. Slowly Haku pushed him onto the furs once again and rose. 

Dreary eyed, Neji watched as he took the bowl back to the table before returning to his side again. The bowl was filled with a smaller helping, only this time the slab of meat, halved, rested alongside the potatoes. 

Neji was too tired to protest.

When he awoke the next morning, the furs were tucked tightly around him. The table was clear, the fire having died, nothing but embers remained. The demon however, was nowhere in sight.   
Rising from the furs, Neji spotted a bowl on the table that he hadn’t spotted before and after shuffling over, saw that it was filled with berries. Next to it sat a small pitcher of milk. Nothing remained of the feast from the previous night. Neji took the bowl and pitcher back to the pallet of furs, and while plucking the berries, blues and red, the Hyuuga was forced to recall the memories of last night. The touches, the kisses, the way the demon held him. 

Even as they lay amongst the bedding, warmed by the fire, the way the demon petted and fondled him made Neji blush. Neji gasped as a familiar warmth reawakened phantom tingles across sensitive flesh. After several long pauses, Neji’s fingers dipped lower and lower until he was a hair's breadth away from exploring himself for the first time. The image of that sultry demon flashed briefly as fingertips teased himself just a little.

The door creaked and he snatched his hands away. 

After checking the door for any possible intruder, even Haku himself, Neji huffed when no one of the sort passed through. He almost touched himself. Almost. Well, he touched but… didn’t quite. With a harsh sigh Neji threw the bowl and pitcher across the floor and buried his palms deep into his eyes. The pain helped to clear his thoughts and Neji realized bitterly, that despite his stern resolve to escape both demons, he fell into the arms of the most dangerous of the pair.

_Willingly…_

Forcing back tears, Neji heard the door creak again, fingers cupping the door’s edge as it was suddenly pushed open. It was someone he didn’t think he would see again. His eyes grew wide as Kabuto dropped the small handful of flowers he had been holding. 

“Neji?” The gray haired man stepped closer and Neji scampered away. “It can’t be…”

Neji stared, unsure if he should run or hug the familiar face of Kabuto. The man was kind, always giving what he could spare for Neji and his sisters. With Kabuto being poor like his own family, the young Hyuuga knew better than to ask for too much. After the death of his father, Neji scarcely saw Kabuto and figured the man left like most did, but to see him here now.

The teen swallowed.

“I thought you died…” Kabuto trailed off dropping to his knees. “When Orochimaru was named king, I-I feared the worst for all of you. For you.” 

Neji turned away, eyes brimming with tears he did not want to shed. A knot was forming in his stomach making him ache. It was fear but for Kabuto or himself he wasn’t sure.

“The worst has come.” Neji replied.

Kabuto was staring, Neji noticed, more so at his state of dress, which was a draping tunic, than any other thing. When he pulled the furs around him, Kabuto’s gaze jumped to his eyes. The odd feeling was beginning to return. 

“I was bringing flowers for you. To remember you.” Kabuto smiled his hand picking the flowers that he had dropped, weeds mostly but he held them out for Neji to take, “I’m glad you are safe.” His face grew stern. “But you should not stay here. Why would you come back?” 

Neji shrugged, wondering for the first time, where the demon had gone. Would he have gone to Gaara despite promising not to? What if either returned? There was no possible way Kabuto would survive. Everyone Neji has ever encountered, have all perished. Kabuto was a kind man, as far as Neji was concerned, the man should not linger any longer.

Collecting his resolve he asked, “Why are you here?”

“The flowers.” Kabuto held them up again.

“You can not stay.” Neji stared at the furs, hands shaking beneath. “Please leave.”

The man's brow curled in on itself, his gaze harsh. “No.” He rose to his feet to tower over the Hyuuga. “Come with me..” Kabuto extended his hand and Neji shrank away. 

“No.” Neji replied quickly scooting further away. Any further and he would be cowering beneath the table. “Just leave. Please.” He begged.

Kabuto frowned, getting to his knees, leaning forward until he was crawling toward Neji, increasing the Hyuuga’s panic and paranoia.

“Who are you afraid of?!” Kabuto glanced to the side then to Neji again. “I swear it. Orochimaru will not harm you. I will keep you safe.”

“It is not Orochimaru I fear.” The young Hyuuga pushed himself under the table. “If those creatures… demons capture you. They will kill you. Neji exhaled a shaky breath before continuing. “If I can help it I will do all in my power to keep others from harm. So please, just leave Kabuto.”

When Neji caught Kabuto’s eye the man’s gaze held a ferocity that dropped Neji's heart to his stomach. His ankle was grabbed through the furs, the grip harsh and bruising.

“Let me help you.” The man pulled, dragging Neji from under the table. “I will not leave you here.” He then proceeded to pull the young male into his arms as if to comfort him. But Neji felt less than that in the man’s arms. “Don’t be afraid.”

The gaze Neji saw was gone and replaced with something he couldn’t identify. Something dangerous, not evil like Hidan or the demon Gaara, but something odd. Whatever it be, it only increased Neji’s fear. 

“There are demons after me!” He blurted trying to break Kabuto’s hold but the man was reluctant. 

“Demons?” His tightened grip. “Demons?”

Neji was expecting disbelief, to be called a harlot, pushed away.

“The people say Orochimaru sold himself to a demon.” Kabuto sighed, his gaze drifting to Neji’s lap. “What kind of demon?” His tone was dark.

Frozen Neji stuttered, desperate to get away, the embrace a complete contrast to the way Haku held him. In fact the hold reminded him more of Gaara, that horrible demon with blood hair. 

“Please let go of me.” Neji whimpered. “Please.” 

Tears were building as quickly as the fear in his belly. He just needed Kabuto to let go.

“Tell me what kind of demon it was?”

“Red hair!” Neji squeaked out. “Hollow green eyes, like jewels.”

“I see. He was the one to...” Kabuto’s grip loosened somewhat and he pulled eagerly away scooting back until he was under the table again. Kabuto didn’t seem to care, his eyes vacant and staring at the space Neji left. “Was there another? Long hair and beautiful?”

A knot formed and Neji almost uttered the name of the demon he wished was here. “No.” The Hyuuga mumbled not understanding why he would lie for the demon. “No.” 

He didn’t want to believe that he held affection for the demon but everytime he thought of Haku, his heart fluttered. As he peered at Kabuto from under the table, he recalled that Haku asked that he call for him or Gaara if he ever felt in danger. But he did not want the demon Gaara to know he was here. He would rather it be Haku, he felt safer in the arms of the worst kind of demon.  
Kabuto seemed disturbed by Neji’s answer and his eyes took on a look he had seen before. 

_Like Hidan._

“How do you know about demons?”

His eyes jumped to Neji and he crawled closer. “I have always wanted you to know, how much I…” He stopped a hair's breadth away. “I have always…” He moved closer as if to kiss, and Neji couldn’t stop himself from kicking out. 

“NO!”

Kabuto grabbed his leg and pulled, dragging Neji from under the table. His breath was sticky when they touch his cheek. And the Hyuuga didn’t realize he was screaming until Kabuto’s hand covered his mouth. 

“Stop please!” Neji tried kicking again but being trapped under the table made movement difficult. Kabuto seemed intent on taking him under the table. To think all this time Kabuto wanted to do such a thing. All the kindness, caring for him and his sisters, was it a pretense? Just a pretense to satisfy this form of end? Kabuto’s hands were all over touching places that Neji would only want Haku to touch. 

_Only Haku…_

“NO!” Neji screamed when the hand moved lower pulling at his tunic.

“Am I interrupting?” 

Kabuto tensed hard enough that he hit his head on the table above him. The voice, Neji realized, brought some relief and he kicked again effectively getting Kabuto off and out from under the table.

“It is you.” Kabuto eyes are wide, hair disheveled and loose from his ponytail. 

“Neji?” Haku was looking at him tilting to the side. Neji swallowed when he saw the demon’s eyes, his gaze was hard, dark, a look he had seen before. “Can you explain to me what is going on?”

“I-I-I….” Neji shuffled from under the table scooting away from Kabuto until he was near the fireplace. 

“The other demon. Where is it?!” Kabuto rose from his knees pointing back at the brunette. “It promised me he would be safe. It promised…”

“Is he not safe?” Haku answered, moving around the perturbed man to crouch beside Neji. “Are you alright?”

He nodded.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Neji whispered. “Please don’t hurt him. He was kind to me and my sisters.”

“Perhaps…” Haku stood once more leveling Kabuto with a frightening glare. “But the deal he made with Gaara will drive him to do more than what progressed before I walked through that door.” The demon offered a hand, pulling Neji to his feet. “And to be honest my lovely pet. I can't have you tainted by the pathetic lost inhibitions of a frail human. One who foolishly gave his soul for what he thinks is love.”

Neji stared at Haku, eyes wide and filling with tears. Kabuto was in love with him. When he peered back at Kabuto, the man was staring at the floor form hunched in on itself from shame. But then a thought occurred to Neji, a strange and peculiar one. Perhaps he could bargain with Haku for the man’s soul.

“If he traded his soul for my safety and the safety of my sisters… But they were still killed. Gaara didn’t hold up his end of the bargain. He should be allowed to go free.”

“The deal Kabuto made was focused more so on the village people who sought to harm you.” The demon slipped its arms around Neji’s waist holding him close. “Besides, Orochimaru caused both deaths.”

“But_”

“And,” Haku shushed him with a finger, trailing it along his lips and chin. “Orochimaru is not from Konoha. Therefore the bargain would not apply to him.”

“But there must be some way…” Neji trailed off tears burning in his eyes. “Please is there some way… Is there any way to save him?”

_Why should you care?_

Haku lured Neji away from the fireplace, trailing him until they reached the door.

“There is.” The demon cast a glance toward Kabuto, his lip curling with disdain. “He needs to leave. And you can never see him again.”

“But what of Neji?” Kabuto asked, taking a step toward them but then thinking better of it.

“Neji will be fine. However, Neji,” Haku caressed Neji’s cheek. “When he leaves, you can’t stay here anymore. Once you have gone this place can not remain standing. We will have to burn the place.”

“But this is my home.” Neji pulled away a knot forming in his throat as the tears he had been holding finally fell. “I will have nowhere to go. I-I-I refuse to go back with that demon.”

“If you stay, Gaara will kill him.” The demon reiterated.

“No! I will leave!” Neji wiped the tears away, sniffling. “I will leave. But where else will I go?”

“If you like, you can stay with me.” Haku pulled Neji into an embrace hugging him, filling the Hyuuga with a confusing sense of relief. “Gaara will be upset with you but well, he isn’t foolish enough to cross me.”

There was an odd feeling pulling at Neji’s gut as he recalled the conversation from the merchant's store. “What do you want with me?”

“In time.” Haku pulled the door open, the sun peeking into the room alighting Haku’s eyes to a smoldering amber color. A color Neji never noticed before. “Come.”

Neji looked back to Kabuto, still standing in the shadow of the room. He looked lost and fearful. 

“Don’t go.” He whispered and Neji turned from the man to look at Haku.

Unlike Kabuto, Haku was bathed in sunlight casting him in an ethereal glow. The demon seemed angelic to him despite the horror the demon forced him to endure with Chouji. Even so his options seemed slim. It was either Gaara who may kill him, Kabuto who he feared may give in to his lust, or Haku.

Haku who turned Chouji into a pig. The demon who touched him so intimately as one would a lover. The demon who killed the tavern woman Ino. He should be saying no. But this demon was willing to spare Kabuto and keep him safe from the demon Gaara. 

He turned to Kabuto, tears hot as it fell past his cheeks. He could not let this man die because of him. He just could not. Even so, something was nagging him, filling the Hyuuga with a sense of unease.

_Why should you care?_

“Goodbye Kabuto.” Even as he said those words, Neji felt numb. As if he didn’t mean them. As if he didn’t care.

Still he grabbed Haku’s extended hand grimacing as he was pulled into the light of the sun. Past the doorway, he realized the sun was again beginning to set, sitting just above the trees. At this angle the trees seemed set ablaze by some unknown fire. 

It was unsettling. 

“Why?” Neji questioned turning back to the house, the door closing behind them. The last image of Kabuto would haunt him. Neji had never seen a man look so broken.

“You should not care for him so much.”

“I-...” He had nothing to say. 

“Well… Regardless we still can’t leave this as is.” 

“What?” As the words fell from the Hyuuga’s lips he suddenly smelled smoke. “What?”

Haku pulled him further away from the wooden structure, smoke billowing into the air from the roof. 

“No!” Neji tried to grab at the handle. “He is still in there.”

“He had the freedom to leave. If he stays it is his choice.” 

“Kabuto!” He called again, desperate.

The entrance caught fire then, a red and orange flame consuming the fragile wood in a span of moments. Wood cracked and creaked as pieces of wood gave out, the roof crumbling in on itself. The man who had shown so much kindness during his younger years had yet to emerge. Soon the small home was smoldering, more wood giving out within the fire. 

“Kabuto.” The young male uttered, frozen, body numb with disbelief. He was limp as Haku scooped the Hyuuga into his arms, holding him close as the place Neji called home was reduced to broken wood and ash.


End file.
